The Lord of the Dead
by dragoritus
Summary: After Demon lord Belial's killed by the most feared Horsemen, Death and the human, Hunter slain, the Rider sites out to find more Humans, a plot has been set in motion while the Angels and Demons seemingly avoid Japan making it the last haven on Earth for Humans, but also the undead who are infected by Demonic magic. All shall know who is the true Lord of the dead (Warning lemons)
1. Prologue

The Lord of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Highschool of the dead they belong their respected owners.

Prologue:

Heaven and Hell battle upon the shattering Earth, the Maker's Wardens are called as the Maker's toll for the End war, but with the Dead lords they send their toll, Undead Leviathans, the Suffering, Skeletons and Bone Giants. However Japan has seems to be the safest place on the ending world with the only exception of the undead rising from the Demonic magic that causes the corps to rise and infect others from biting.

But our story doesn't focus on the dead alone, our story begins with the most feared being in the universe, Death Rider of Despair, the Executioner, the Kin slayer, the Reaper of souls. Belial the Demonc Lord that was recently killed by Death was preparing to march towards Japan in search for more humans to feed his hunger, but thanks to the revealing of a single human, Hunter that told Death about Belial, the demon lord was slain.

However Belial had no claim over the Hunter's soul, and upon hearing this Hunter asked to be claimed by Death who obliged by cutting his throat but a single question came to mind "Are there any Humans like Hunter left? Who have survived and are trying to outlast the End war?"

 **Japan**

A human survivor group had escaped their dead infested school, then the group heard a roar as they turned to see a giant four armed beast with skulls infused on it's head, spine, and tongue. The Suffering beast roared smashing it's large fists onto the ground while all of the dead in sight seemingly turned towards the group and slowly marched towards them.

Takashi a student at this school shouted "EVERYONE LETS MOVE!"

Saya Takagi a fellow class mate of Takashi asked "What the Hell is that?!"

Then the Suffering roared and began to charged forth using it's knuckles and charge but as soon as the school nurse Shizuoka Markiawa finally started the bus and with everyone on board drove off out running the Suffering. The group's bus crashed through the gates as the Suffering bursted through the stone wall but stopped as a deep voice said "Fool! You let Human children get away!"

The Suffering roared in pain as it's upper arms held it's head as the voice stated "The Lord of bones grows tired of the amount of Human souls that have appeared in the Dead Kingdom. If I am to restore the power source of the Mad King then the Dead Kingdom will be mine! Hunt them down ensure that the Lord of bones has plenty of humans souls to look after!"

The Suffering then let go of it's head and roared loud as the concrete began to crack and burst upwards as Bone giant began to rise, but at sea Death seemingly floated just above sea level was headed to a place where he had heard more Human survivors had been hiding in the hopes of restoring the third kingdom. Death leaned to the side and picked up a chain and yanked it ordering "FASTER!"

Then large horn began to rise up as an Undead Leviathan began to raise it's head and roared being the only means for Death to travel to Japan he had claimed a Leviathan's soul as his own. Then the land of the rising sun was seen as Death then then thought "I smell the scent of decay..."

 **To be continued**


	2. Act 1

Act 1: A Reaper as a girl's protector

 **(Note: Aiko Hayashi is an OC character made specifically for this Crossover.)**

The group in the bus were being chased by the Suffering beast while the Bone giants had jumped from roof top to roof top trying to corner them but Skizuka had spotted a bus that had been flipped over and drove past it and quickly turned into alley. The Suffering then smashed into the bus while the Bone giants stopped and felt that something neither Angel nor demon but bared their blood coming as Shizuoka asked "Is everyone alright?"

Then Takashi said with dazed look "Yeah all good."

Rei then saw the bone giants had ignored their pursuit on the bus while the Suffering beast roared at them trying to get them to attack the bus again, Rei then sighed in relief "They gave up."

Then Saeko raised her finger up and said "I don't think so..."

Takashi then asked "Why's that?"

Saeko then stated "Those giant skeleton... they fled like cowards while that four armed beast roared at them as if it was calling them to attack us."

Takashi then asked "You mean there's something that even the dead are scared of?"

Then the bus stopped as Kohta Hirano asked "Miss Shizuoka why did we..."

Everyone had stopped to see the shore line from a hill and saw Death's undead Leviathan roaring as thunderbolts stuck all around it as Takashi saw it and said "Oh for fuck's sake!"

Sake then said "Guess that answers our question..."

Then Koichi Shido had preached "We can survive as long as I am the one to be elected as your leader!"

Rei only scowled with disgusted while everyone further towards the front of the bus felt the exact same.

 **With Death**

Death who rode his undead Leviathan reaching Tokonosu City, Japan and he had made land and pointed out to sea and ordered his mount "Keep any and all Angels and Demons away from this land unless I call for you!"

The Leviathan growled and slithered back into the ocean and began to keep Japan safe from Angels and Demons, and roared with thunderbolts striking behind it, Death saw the smoke rising and said "The scent of decay... the dead arise."

Death began to walk into the city seeing the dead slowly following him but he only out walked ahead undead until he heard a loud scream he began to run while the undead that were in his way were blown back as Death would bash, punch and throw them out of his way. Finally Death found the source of the scream and saw a woman with black hair laying her back against a house with a metal gate kept her safe.

The woman had large breasts but a bloody bite mark on her arm as Death also noticed the Swarm trying to reach out to her from the bared gates and walked unsheathing his scythes from his waist. And tapped his scythe on a car making metallic clanking noises and caught the attention of the undead who began to limp and walk their way towards him while he just stood there keeping a cold glare in his eyes.

When the dead actually got within scythe distance Death quickly clamped both scythes together and swung his new larger scythe over head cutting a few limbs off of a small number of the undead and spun it around his body as a glimpse of his Reaper form was seen and slashed horizontally decapitating the rest of the undead and killing them permanently.

Death had unclamped his scythes and sheathed them but heard a girl crying and turned towards the gate and saw the woman who had seemingly bled out to death and saw a little girl shaking her arm asking "Mommy... mommy wake up..."

Death had stopped when he heard the girl and sighed annoyingly and said "Damn it!"

Then the girl who was like a younger image of her mother, short raven hair but unlike her mother who had blue eyes the girl had violet eyes and began to cry and said "Mommy, please wake up daddy doesn't like it when we leave him."

Death had jumped over the wall that led into a small yard as the girl said "Please mister help my mommy... please..."

Death had stayed quite and walked over past the girl and stared into the woman's eyes which had gone white as the woman lu need out and bit Death on the shoulder as his blood splattered on the ground and on her face while scaring the girl who asked "Mommy why did you..."

Death then sighed and ordered "Little one look away."

The girl then asked "But why?"

Death then grabbed the woman's head and said "Your mother is gone what remains is a empty shell, NOW TURN AWAY!"

The girl though sacred for her mother she reluctantly turned away as Death said "May your soul earn it's peace within the Dead kingdom and be reborn anew."

Death then forced the woman's jaws off his shoulder and now saw that she is now among the dead and twisted her neck, breaking it and stood up as the girl turned back and saw Death's shoulder heal from being bitten and saw her mother lying dead permanently and began to tear up again as Death sighed and plucked a rose from a a bush placed it in the woman's hands and said "There... now her body may rest easier without her soul."

The girl then cried as she laid her head on her mother's body and said "Daddy won't be happy without you mommy..."

Death then sighed annoyingly and said "Come child, I'll take you to your father..."

The girl stood back up and said "Thank you... mister."

Death then sighed and asked "Call me Rider young one, and what shall I call you?"

The girl then stated "Aiko... Hayashi."

Death pick the girl up in one arm and asked "Can you reveal to me the location of you father?"

Aiko then tilted her head and asked "What?"

Death then sighed and said "Where do you think your... daddy... is."

Aiko then stated "I dunno..."

Death sighed annoyingly and said "Very well..."

Then the undead were in sight again as Death then unsheathed one scythe and under his mask he gave a grin and said "I've been waiting for more of you to show up."

Then the undead began to limp their way towards Death and Aiko while the ground cracked and an Undead General with spear and shield burst from the ground and roared "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE UNDEAD!"

Death then raised his hand with his scythe as three wooden coffins that bursted into three Ghouls that were instantly caught in fire and they growled and charged at the undead horde as Death charged with Aiko who had held on for dear life while Death hacked and slashed the dead. But when Death reached the General he sheathed his scythe and summoned Mortis who laughed insanely.

The General then tried to stabbed Death but he used Mortis to block the attack and heard Mortis say "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

Then Death punched the General with Mortis completely breaking the shield as Death tossed Aiko in the air and heard her scream and used his Reaper fists to punched the General in the face. Death then summoned a giant scythe and pointed his finger down at the General and stabbed him into the ground, then Death reached out his arms as Aiko fell into his grasp and heard Aiko cry and asked "What is it young one?"

Aiko then said "I... peed a little..."

Death then looked at the young girl unamused and said "Of course..."

 **Meanwhile with the student survivor bus**

The students who survived the undead onslaught at their school were being followed by the Suffering beast who is not far from catching them but yet the bus still around runs it. Until Rei, Takashi's childhood friend and the girl who he had promised to one day marry had got out of the bus due to Koichi Shido a man who had been preaching to the other students who were still in shock.

Rei had the bus stop as Takashi and her had a argument about why she refused to get back on the bus until the Suffering appeared and threw a bus at them but missed as Takashi and Rei jumped into a the underground road tunnel as the Suffering roared with furious as it charged at the bus as Takashi shouted from behind the thrown bus that was beginning to burn "GO WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE BRIDGE!"

Then Saeko Busujima the best fighter from the Kendo club shouted back "DON'T TAKE TOO LONG!"

The bus left as the Suffering smashed into the bus that it thew and roared as it chased after the escaping bus again while Takashi and Rei began to run away from the bus that blew up. Takashi and Rei had escaped but Takashi was pinned down by a Bone Giant as Rei shouted "TAKASHI!"

The Bone Giant growled staring with it's dark eye sockets and opened it's large bone jaws but then a metallic cutting sound was heard as the bone giant's head fell off while the rest of it's body fell apart and Takashi and Rei saw Death holding Aiko in his left arm while using the other arm to wield a very large scythe that had many skulls and demonic faces on it fall from the stone of the giant.

Death then said "You can look now young one."

Aiko then uncovered her eyes and asked "Mr. Rider why did you kill that thing?"

Death then responded "I told you young one I must protect your people to ensure that they can survive the End war."

Takashi then stood back up as Rei asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Death then placed Aiko down keeping her behind his leg just in case and stated "A Bone giant, a undead beast that is the Dead Kingdom's toll for the End war."

Aiko then pouted and said "I don't understand though."

Death then growled annoyingly and said "I swear with every question you ask another person dies horribly."

Aiko then then buried her face in Death's leg and said while afraid "I'm sorry... Mr. Rider please don't let them die..."

Rei who thought the girl did not need to hear such horrible things shouted "HEY SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"

Death then stated coldly "All the more reason for her to know that horrible things will happen no matter what anyone says."

Rei grunted knowing in resent events she would have to agree with him but Death sighed and pulled out his brother's gun Redemption and pointed it at Rei and said "Don't move..."

Takashi the angrily said but kept his voice down "Who the hell do you think you are? Pointing a gun at a us?"

Death kept a cold stare and said "Duck."

Death then squeezed the trigger as time seemingly slowed as Rei had widened her eyes and leaned back while Redemption's bullet flew at her but it only passed through her uniform in-between her cleavage and nearly hit her nose but as the bullet went pass she saw a Skeleton skull blown to bits by the bullet. Rei gasped as the Skeleton held an axe over head but it fell upon it's bones when it's head was blown off and Rei was trying to keep balance with her hands as Takashi ran to her and tried to help her but the wind kicked up as Rei's skirt was blown up right in front of Death.

Death kept a cold stare while he twirled his revolver in hand and holstered it like a boss, as Rei shouted "DON'T STARE YOU PERV!"

Death then unsheathed one of his scythes and held it to her throat and said "Hold your tongue human! You speak to the Reaper of souls! And the leader of the four horsemen of the apocalypse!"

Takashi then helped Rei up as she fell to her knees with frightened eyes as Takashi asked "Rei? Rei what's wrong?"

Rei then shook in fear while trying to point at Death and said "The Pale horsemen... Death."

Takashi then asked "Uhhh Pale Horsemen?"

Aiko then said with a cute smile "Death is one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse and is the most feared person throughout life itself."

Death then turned towards Aiko impressed with a young girl to know the Reaper and knelt to her level and asked "And how would Aiko know this?"

Aiko kept her smile and said "Daddy is a Christian."

Death then said "Hmmm."

Death then noticed the undead was slowly surrounding them and said "Let me take care of them."

Death stood up but then a giant undead with a hook as a weapon roared on top of the bridge above the tunnel as everyone turned to see it jump off and caused a tremor and the concrete to burst upward and crack. The Tormentor gave disgusting growls and gurgling sounds as Death walked past the three and pushed Aiko to Rei and said "Take care of her while I ensure these stay dead."

Rei then said "But why help us? your Death!"

Death began to glow purple as he walked towards the Tormentor and said "It's my duty to uphold the Balance, which means I can't afford you humans to die... not just yet the time is too early."

Death changed into his reaper form and pointed back behind him as Takashi and Rei followed his finger and saw the undead walked towards them while Rei held Aiko close and Takashi held Rei they feared the worst but when they finally noticed the undead walking past them and towards Death they began to quietly escape.

Death the summoned his giant scythe and asked "It would seem that I have to ask why the Lord of Bones has allowed so many of the dead to wonder on Earth?"

Then the Tormentor roared and swung it's hook at Death who deflected the attack causing the giant undead to be off balanced and slashed upwards as the Tormentor growled while it's toxic vomit spewed out onto the undead surrounding them and began to draw them towards the body. Death then thought "Like a bee to flower their drawn to the scent of rich meat..."

Then a loud roar was heard as Death looked up to see the Suffering beats that smelt Death and roared at him as Death floated up and spun his scythe and pointed it at the beast and said "Show me what your made of!"

Then the Suffering was about to lunge at Death but the voice that Death could not hear said "STOP! He's far beyond your pathetic beast! Retreat for now we need to plan this out."

The Suffering then growled and bashed the ground and ran off as bone giants followed Death then changed back and said "That was odd, now to take Aiko to her..."

Death then turned to see that the humans were gone as Death's hair billowed in the wind and said "Oh right I had forgotten..."

Then Death summoned crows and ordered "Find the humans that were just with me and lead me to them!"

The crows then flew off as Dust flew on death's shoulder and cawed softly as Death petted the bird and said "Go for it."

Dust cawed loudly and began nosed dived at a nearby undead in the face and pecked it's eye out and ate it, Dust went on to eat the other undead's eyes as Death saw a crow cawing in a direction and summoned Despair and said "lets ride!"

Death rode forth after the humans as Rei said "Come on he's Death he brings the end of all lives he must be behind them!"

Aiko then said "But Mr. Rider saved me."

Takashi then sighed and said "Come one Rei you heard he has a job to protect the Balance or what ever that means."

Aiko then cheerfully said "The Balance is like a law that must never be broken or the end of the world happens."

Rei then asked "Don't tell me your father told you that didn't he?"

Aiko then smiled and nodded and said "Daddy is smart."

Then Takashi who had Frei over his shoulders was picked up by Death who had taken Aiko in front of him while having Takashi behind him and had picked up Rei with one hand and helped her up behind Taksshi making her blush. Death then stated "Your father shouldn't be able to know of the Balance... very strange indeed"

Death then rode forth once more while Takashi felt Rei's grip tighten and asked "You alright?"

Rei then blushed and said "I'll be fine!"

Dust then flew by and cawed as Takashi and Rei turned to see him and asked "Uhhh Death why's that Crow following us?"

Death then stated "That's Dust my useless guide."

Dust then cawed as Death shouted "I DON'T CARE IF THAT HURTS YOUR DAMN FEELINGS DUMB BIRD!"

Rei then laughed and said "Who knew Death could have humor."

Death then turned with a cold stare at Rei who froze and said "I can be as serious when it's necessary but right now it's not so necessary!"

Then a skeleton Prowler tackled Death off Despair as the horse neighed and slowed down but Death shouted "GO GET THE HUMANS OUT OF HERE DESPAIR I'LL FIND YOU LATER!"

Despair then neighed and charged off with Aiko, Rei and Takashi as they watched Death being surrounded by the skeleton Prowler pack and undead humans as he had unsheathed both his scythes.

 **Argul's Tomb**

The lost tomb of Argul the mad's undead ice Dragon, Frostbane but since Death had slain the fierce and deadly dragon of the abyss it seemed to be quite but a deep voice spoke "I call upon you to serve me as you once did with Argul!"

After that a loud roared was heard and it echoed throughout the tomb as a different growling voice had said "I serve you the one who has summoned me... I am at your service my master."

 **To be continued**


	3. Act 2

Act 2: The Bounty of the dead

 **With the bus**

Saya Takagi noticed that they lost the Suffering beast and shouted "I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE FIRST TO ASK WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Seako then spoke her mind calmly "Perhaps the reason why there's undead right outside the window."

Then Saya turned around to see the undead slowly walking after the bus as it passed by but then a some even began to run after the bus as Saya theorized "They must have recently turned seems like the earlier they turn the faster they are."

But Kotha held his air compressed gun up and said "But we saw that most in the school were slow and they turned just only today."

Then Saya said "I heard rumors that that the US fell into chaos and that Europe and even Russia are falling apart by angels and Demons, but the Demons apparently have some sort of Necromancy if what I read on the internet was correct."

Saeko then stated "We still don't know why though."

Then a Skeleton jumped off a car and onto the bus' driver window the skeleton had blue eyes as it's head seemingly had caught blue fire and wore a biker's outfit shouted "HEY LADIES!"

Then Shizuka slammed on the bus' breaks and threw the skeleton off who yelp in surprised as Shizuka ran over the skeleton who gave a few grunting sounds and shouted "HEY COME BACK I JUST WANTED TO SHOW OFF A COOL TRICK!"

Saya then raised a brow and turned towards Kotha who asked "Did a skeleton just talk Or was that my imagination?"

Then Shido preached once again and said "See! It is as I have told you the dead only want us to join them."

But the skeleton who was now riding a motorcycle was eyeing Shido who actually dropped a sweat in fear but didn't show any signs as the skelton point at his eye sockets and pointed back at Shido as he drove faster and up to Kohta and said "MOVE FAT BOY THE LOVELY LADY NEXT TO YA LOOKS LONELY."

Saya gritted her teeth and clenched her fist and thought "If he came back from the dead just to flirt I swear!"

Then another skeleton with green flames on it's skull rode and wore a biker's outfit but had a insignia with flaming skull with a knight helmet, she rode beside the blue flamed skeleton and said with a womanly voice "Come on Blue, you know the Purple wants us to find the Reaper so the Ice Lord can pay the Knights of Soul fire big money for killing the big man himself!"

Then the blue skeleton lit up and shouted "MONEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Everyone who looked at the green flamed skeleton actually felt healthy as if the flames were healing them as the skeleton sighed and shouted "WAIT UP BLUE!"

Shizuka while driving then made a bet "I'm willing to bet she's got a thing for that Blue."

Then Saya gave a disgusted look and said "Ewww just... no. NO! I don't want to think about undead... JUST NO!"

Saeko was quiet but she thought "So they're being payed to kill some one called, the Reaper I wonder who he is?"

 **With Death**

Death had been surrounded by the skeleton prowlers, undead humans while more undead were beginning to arise, undead generals, undead shield lords and undead axe lords began to soon surround the ever feared horseman. Death then looked to his left seeing the undead beginning to grow impatient and announced "Who leads you!"

Then a Lich appeared and hissed while pointing at Death "Destroy him!"

Then all the undead began to charge at Death while he he stood still until the undead were close enough and used his Harvest power, his reaper form appeared and swiped horizontally and cut in a perfect circle as the undead that were caught within it were all cut in half. But then the undead generals blocked the attack with their shields while the undead axe lords jumped over the generals and charged at Death who then had used his scythes to cut the waists of the undead.

The first to be cut down had his spine cut from his waist and he fell back while Death had kicked the legs at a incoming axe lord, making it trip over it, Death then backflipped as an axe's blade was swung at him and he sliced the arms off a axe lord. Then Death grabbed the body and used him as a shield while the remaining two axe lords began to hack at their ally whose armor was beginning to break off.

Death then stabbed a hole with the axe lord and pulled out Redemption and pointed it through the chest of the undead at the face of one axe lord and shot it's head off while Death's reaper fists had grabbed the torso and legs of the undead and tore him in half. Death then jumped on the last axe lord's back and raised both hands summoning his fire ghouls that charged at the line of undead generals while Death used the axe lord as a mount.

The Ghouls had exploded on impact of the generals while Death's mounted axe lord had crashed through their defenses and Death shot it in the head clean off and backflipped off the body and yelled as he the air began to grow colder. Then Death threw one of his scythes at at general's head which ended up sticking through his skull to the other side, while Death had charged and kicked his scythe breaking the skull of the undead general into pieces.

Death then took his scythe and teleport slashed through a undead human and set it ablaze, which made the undead catch fire and and tried to put itself out. Death clamped together his scythes and formed a bigger one and began to strike with a fast paced of attacks on a undead general's shield each strike sparked while Death kept up his attack while another undead general began to charged at Death.

Death then jumped on the shield of the general he was attacking and backflipped from it while the other general bashed his shield into his fellow undead and caused the two's shields to break from the impact. Death then cut one of the general's hands off and took the spear and slashed him in half and finally threw the spear at then final undead general which impaled his rotting chest.

Death then ran and kicked the spear through the general's chest and was still headed towards the general, while in mid air Death had used both scythes and decapitated the final undead General and flipped over landing in a crouching position with his back turned away from the undead general's body which moments later fell lifeless.

Then Death turned with a cold glare at the Lich who pulled out an urn and dug out some dust and spread it on the ground and hissed "Let the Abyss take you!"

Death only glared unamused as the Lich reached it's arm into it's urn and spread some glowing dust onto the ground as the spectral hosts began to burst out of the ground. Death then charged at the hosts and jumped and in midair spun with his scythes in hand slicing the spectral bones of the hosts until Death stopped spinning and kicked the Lich's urn away and quickly tackled the undead summoner and had both scythes stabbed into it's neck and demanded "Who sent you?!"

The Lich then laughed and said "The Ice Lord... won't be stopped."

Death then decapitated the Lich as it's body burned away in green fire and joked "That was a fun warm up. Now to catch up with those three..."

 **With Death's Leviathan**

The undead Leviathan that Death rode had swam in the sea keeping an eye out for any angels or demons that would head towards Japan, the Leviathan then noticed a giant humanoid demonic creature with armor and a giant mace was headed towards the land of the rising sun and began to growl like it was hunting it. The giant abyssal creature then shouted "Straga will bury last human stronghold!"

But then Death's undead Leviathan burst from the ocean and bit onto the demon's arm which held the mace and wrapped itself around Straga's neck and growled while looking at Straga's face and hissed "GO BACK!"

Straga then used his free arm and tried to punch the undead Leviathan which only made the giant serpent force Straga into the water attempting to drown him, but while Straga was attempting to free himself he felt his power dwindling and grew an urge to return to the Destroyer's tower. Straga was able to punch the Leviathan's snout and free himself but he had to retreat and regain his power for the further away he was from the tower the weaker became.

Then the Leviathan roared in victorious knowing that he had caused a stronger opponent to retreat with a home advantage but yet it stopped roaming and dived back under water and continued it's guardian like task.

 **Takashi, Rei and Aiko**

While Despair was galloping Aiko had bit her bottom lip as Takasi asked "What is it?"

Aiko then said "I need to use the bathroom."

Takashi then said "Ohhh... hey uhhh dead horse thing."

Despair then comically stopped in front of a gas station as Takashi flew off with Aiko in his arms the front and Rei washed her face on the horse's neck and said "Ewwwwww..."

Despair then snorted at Takashi as Aiko then said louder "I need to go to the bathroom now!"

Despair then nipped at Aiko's hair while she and Takashi went into the gas station to find a restroom and Rei dismounted and looked at Despair who looked back and said "You know... that was not bad flipping Takashi off your back like that."

Despair then neighed while Rei said "Shhhh... you'll attract them!"

Despair then nipped at Rei's hair but then Despair quickly looked towards the direction of where he left his master and galloped away while Rei said "Oh no... we have no way to get to the bridge..."

Takashi had left Aiko to do her business and searched the gas station and found a revolver behind the counter and saw it still had six shots left and immediately took that But while Rei saw a motorcycle near the gas station that was abandoned a man had grabbed her from behind making her scream in fear. Takashi then ran out and saw what was happening and froze as he saw the man held a knife to Rei's throat and pointed his gun at him but he threatened "SHOOT ME AND I CUT THIS BITCH'S THROAT!"

Takashi then pointed the revolver at the man who held the knife closer to Rei's throat and said "I'LL DO IT MAN! I'LL KILL HER LIKE I DID MY FAMILY!"

Takashi then grunted and lowered the gun as the man held out his other hand and said "Give it here."

Takashi then gave the man the gun and backed off slowly as the man began to laugh insanely but then Aiko walked out but accidentally spooking the man and only managed to asked "Where will we ea... (Gun shot)"

The man had shot Aiko in the chest causing her to fall back while Rei shouted "AIKO!"

Takashi widened his eyes in horror began to shiver as the man began to laughed but cried at the same time "IT'S BETTER THIS WAY! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THEM! I... I SAVED HER!"

Then Rei shouted "YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!"

Rei then bit the man's hand which had the knife causing him to drop the blade and left his hand bleeding as she ran to Aiko's lifeless body, Tkahsi wanted to walk over too however the man shouted "THAT'S IT I SAVE YOU BOTH FROM THEM!"

But before the man could pull the trigger again her grunted in pain and blood began to drip from his mouth but he managed to turn around to see Death's glowing red eyes looking intensely at him with great anger and had his heart in his right hand have one last chuckle before he fell lifeless. Death then crushed the man's heart in the palm of his hand as Takashi shivered in fear from the cold look in Death's eyes as he passed by.

Rei was on her knees crying near Aiko's body as Death said "Move aside..."

Rei then shouted "SHE'S WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

Death then back handed Rei's face and demanded "CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU ATTRACT MORE OF THE UNDEAD!"

Rei then sniffed rubbing her cheek as Death knelt and placed his right hand on Aiko's wound and said "She's still alive... barely."

Then Death's right arm began to glow green as green souls began to wail and touched Aiko's body until Death removed his hand and Aiko began to cough as her eyes began to twitch open as Rei ran to her side and asked "Aiko are you alright?!"

Aiko then groaned as Death walked away and summoned Despair and began to pet his phantom steed's snout while Takashi shouted "HEY JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Death then said "Quiet."

Takashi then continued "YOU JUST BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE ARE YOU THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS?!"

Death then grabbed Takaszhi's throat and coldly said "Be. Quiet."

Takashi then noticed all the shouting were drawing the attention of the undead who were slowly following the noises as Death stated "I can explain it later but right now is not the best time so deal with it or die choose wisely."

Takashi then grunted as Rei with Aiko in her arms said "She's too weak to stand on her own."

Death then stated "Then She'll ride with with me."

Death took Aiko from Rei and mounted on Despair while he felt Aiko's head press against his chest and heard her groan "Daddy..."

Death sighed as he simply kicked an undead away from his horse as Rei asked "And what are we going to ride?"

Death then pointed at a motorcycle and asked "Isn't that a mode of transportation?"

Takashi then asked with comical look "It's called a bike dude."

Death then gave an unamused look and said "I don't care what it's called can your drive it?"

Takashi then nodded and stated "But I doubt the key is in the ignition."

Death then summoned a giant skeleton key and gave a straight look in his eyes as he asked "Will this key do?"

Both Rei and Takashi then shouted in unison "THAT'S TOO DAMN BIG FOR THE IGNITION!"

Takashi then checked the bike and saw a note duck tapped to the handle:

* * *

Reminder: Put Bike key in left pant's check pocket so phone screen won't get scratched.

* * *

Rei saw the note and joked "Wow I didn't realize this guy was a complete idiot leaving a note like that."

Takashi then said "Hey he could have some sort of mental condition you know!"

Death then said "You did have one! And hurry up your wasting your life expectancy!"

Takashi ran into the store and in the storage room found the man with a bullet wound to his head along with a 44 magnum revolver, Takshi looted the body and took both the key and the hand gun. Taxi ran out and tossed the gun to Death and showed off his gun and said "Here I've already got this one."

Death caught the hand gun and gave a satisfied look as Rei asked "What's with that look?"

Death then stated "I like weapons... a lot."

Takashi then then laughed and said "Well we're gonna need all the weapons we can carry if we're gonna survive this!"

Death then holstered the gun and held Aiko with his left hand and said "I'll follow you two."

Rei then taunted "If you can keep up."

Takahsi then ignition the bike's motor and the two rode off as Despair gave a snort at them while Death patted his head and ordered "Show them how fast we can go..."

Despair then reeled back and neighed before galloping after Takashi and Rei who saw Death keeping Aiko close and thought "Why is he trying to save us?"

 **The next morning**

Death had followed Takashi and Rei as Aiko was sleeping in his arm until they stopped near a bridge as Death saw more humans however the dead were closing in and asked "Where to next tough guy?"

Takashi then stated "Hey the name's Takashi Komuro!"

Death then stated "Alright so where to next?"

Rei then suggested "The next bridge might be worth a look."

Takashi then said "Worth a try."

Then the group rode off again until they made it to the next bridge as Rei saw the others and said "Takashi look!"

Takashi saw the others defending themselves and saw a truck with a ramp on it and shouted "HOLD ON!"

Takashi in full throttle had rode the bike up the ramp as Rei had let go as soon as they reached over the bridge and with her self made spear had stabbed a zombie and quickly bashed another away while spinning her spear. Death, jumped on his feet while on horse back and leaped at the bridge with Aiko in his left arm while his right glowed purple and he used his Death grip to pull himself over the bridge's edge and stabbed an undead's face cleaving it in two.

Death still had Aiko sleeping in his arm as he sheathed his scythe and summoned Sunder a large spear while Kohta saw him and said "Wow! Takashi whose this guy?!"

Takashi then tossed Kohta his gun and shouted "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!"

Kota then shot in Takaszhi's direction only missing him by few inches and had shot two undead via by head shots, while Saeko had beat them with her wooden katana as Death slashed a Ghoul in half and stabbed another and flipped at Saeko who jump in the air as time seemingly slowed as she bashed the ghoul unto the one was attacking her as time went back to normal.

Death then commented "Good move!"

Aiko then groaned as Death noticed and said "Sorry for this little one..."

Aiko then asked "Sorry for... WHAAAAAAAAA?!"

Death had tossed Aiko into the air and pulled out both Redemption and the 44 mag, and began to show off his hand gun capabilities as one ghoul hissed at him and shove Redemption's barrel down it's throat and shot it's head off. Then Death pointed the 44 over his shoulder shooting an undead's jaw off and ducked as he kicked it's legs breaking them both as he stomped on it's head crushing it's skull.

While everyone else had finished their fight Saeko observed how Death with very quick reflexes and speed was able to kill nearly all the undead that attacked them. Death holstered both his guns and held out his hands as Aiko fell back into arms and said "Don't do that when I wake up!"

Saeko then dropped her wooden blade in amazement as Saya asked "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Death then stated "I'm Reaper, Death."

Shizuka then said "Oh my how did you do all that?"

Death then stated "Practice and experience."

Saeko then wiped the dust off her skirt and picked up her wooden blade and said "I am at lost for words with what I just saw..."

Takashi then said "Yeah everyone this is Death, Death everyone."

Death then stated "I'm here to make sure none of you die unless you get stupid."

Saya then said "Ok I'm liking this first impression."

Then the flaming skeletons drove their bikes up the ramps and jumped at Death who looked up and dodged as the Green flamed Skeleton had attempted to slash at him with a machete as the Blue flamed skeleton tried to punch Death with rusty bronze knuckles but Death grabbed his arm and broke it off and beat him with it.

The Blue skeleton then shouted "OW OW OW DAMNIT! GREEN A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE!"

Green then pointed at Blue and laughed at him and said "Oh no this is too good to just let it end!"

Death then grabbed Blue's skeletal neck and held him over the edge of the bridge and demanded "Who are you?"

Blue then said "Sorry but we can't say that."

Death then squinted his eyes as if he knew how to make Blue talk and put Aiko down and summoned his Harvester scythe out and asked "Do you know what this is?"

Blue then said "You wouldn't!"

Death then placed the scythe's blade near Blue's neck and said "Try me."

Green then shouted "WE'RE THE KNIGHTS OF SOUL FIRE AND WE WERE HIRED TO KILL OF THE COMPTION FOR THE ICE LORD OK?! SO CAN YOU LET HIM GO?!"

Death then tossed Blue at Green and said "Very well go. But Come after me again I'll use my Harvester scythe."

Both Green and Blue who had enough time to take his arm ran off as Takashi asked "The Harvester scythe?"

Death then stated "It can destroy souls... if it was in full power."

Rei then asked "You tricked them into believing you?"

Death then asked calmly "Was very convincing was I?"

Saeko then stated "Very."

 **The Soul Arbiter's maze**

A heavily armored figure had entered the Soul Arbiter's maze and flipped through a book and said "I come to claim the Crown."

Then a portal opened as a Dead Lord arose from it and said "Ahhh, the Ice Lord, Argul's chosen successor... come to collect what is rightfully your's?"

The Ice Lord then turn his head towards a pale man with a blue scarf that wrapped around his neck and over his mouth and asked "What do you think Frostbane?"

Frostbane then stated "What is thy command master?"

The Ice Lord then stated "Revenge, my servant, revenge... however the Knights of soul fire are shown to be useless adjacent Death... do you mind taking care of him for me?"

Then Frostbane bowed and said "As you command my master."


	4. Act 3

Act 3: Dead rising...

* * *

The Lord of the Dead opening:

Song: The Infection by Disturbed

The scene begins with Death and the Ice Lord facing off on top of a skyscraper, the Ice lord carrying an ice blade that glowed blue while Death wielded his Harvester scythe that glowed purple.

The scene changes to the streets as Takashi batted a zombie's head breaking it's jaw, Kotha had a double barrel shotgun blasting off a Wraith's arm, Rei with a semi-automatic rifle with bayonet had stabbed a Ghoul in the mouth and pulled the trigger blasting it's head off. Saeko wielded a katana as she faced the undead warrior Draven who wielded two katanas and clashed with Saeko as she tried to keep up with Draven's speed.

Then the dead explodes in four different colors of fire, green, yellow, blue, and purple, as the Knights of soul fire emerged, Blue with his brass knuckles, Green with her machete, Yellow with his chains and Purple with her two mystical hand guns that glowed purple.

The scene changed to Aiko who was shining in fear as a man with golden eyes grinned while a shadowy figure with purple eyes was behind him and tackled the man.

The scene finally returns to Death and the Ice Lord both charged at each other as Frostbane in his dragon form faced Death's undead Leviathan charged at each other at the same time as Death leaped up into the air preparing to slash at the Ice Lord while Frostbane was seen in the air preparing to slash at the Undead Leviathan.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

A person walked into a dark room and flipped on a overhead light revealing a man tied to a chair, his face bruised his mouth bloodied, with a few missing teeth as the person spoke with a creepy man's voice asked "Wake up butter cup."

The man groaned as a black leathered gloved hand grabbed his thumb and said "I said... (Breaks thumb) WAKE UP!"

The man squealed in pain as his tormentor gave an hysterical laugh and said "HAHAHAHA! Now that's the sound of music to my ears... the sound a painful, slow death, but... (gun shot) I'm getting bored hearing you're lovely squealing music."

The man was shot in the forehead as a portal opened and Frostbane entered the room while the man asked "Ahhh so the Ice Lord finally sent me the Dragon of the abyss... what does he want?"

Frostbane then stated "The Knights of Soul Fire failed..."

The man stayed in the shadows as he poured a glass of whine and stated "OF COURSE THEY FAILED! Death even at a mere thirty percent of his full power is still considered powerful... true his strength might not equal his power but his knowledge of the Necromantic arts has no equal. Even I envy him to obtain such knowledge to feel the nostalgia of their screams again... ooooooohhhh."

Frostbane then crossed his arms as the Suffering beast's roar was heard as the man said "Excuse me for a moment good sir it would seem my pet has come to tell me something."

The man opened a door only showing the back of his head was tired into a short pony tail as the Suffering Beast gave a series of growls and hisses as the man asked "You did? Where?"

The Suffering beast then gave a growl turning it's head towards the city as the man asked "I see... wait here my pet."

The man walked back inside and said "My pet has informed me that he encountered Death and that he had a little girl with him, you can do what ever you please with Death but the girl... bring the girl to me."

Frostbane then bowed and said "By the command of my master I will have to obey you... but what is the girl to you?"

The man walked past Frostbane and pulled a small chain as a light turned on a wall revealing a younger Aiko and her mother tied up and stated with a creepy tone "Nostalgia..."

Frostbane then walked out the building to see a Purple flamed skeleton who held the Suffering's tongue burning it with their flaming hand and demanded with an angry woman's voice "WHY WEREN'T WE GIVEN AN ACTUAL CHANCE TO CATCH DEATH?!"

The man whom Frostbane spoke with showed his body, his eyes golden, his hair black, he wore an opened black trench coat with nothing under showing his eight pack biceps and grinned as he stated "Because the Knights of Soul Fire were just my idea to prove how Inefficient the infamous Bounty hunters of the dead really were."

Purple's flames grew and shouted "SHUT UP MORTAL!"

The man grinned and snapped his fingers as two undead scarab hulks pinned Purple down as the man laughed maniacally and began to walk casually towards Purple and raised her skeleton jaw and kissed her teeth and said "I love it when you try to compare me to normal mortals... but while the mortals you see have a reason and cause to enjoy their meaningless peaceful lives... I just crave the music of someone screaming in torment and painful in deaths."

Purple then spat purple fire on his face as he felt his skin burn he simply grinned and whipped it off leaving a burned mark on his cheek and said "I like it when they play tough... but you won't feel pain... how unfortunate... you may have had a beautiful scream when you were alive. Get her off my property!"

Then the scarab Hulks dragged Purple away who shouted "YOU A DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME HUMAN YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

The man grinned and ordered "Stop!"

The scarabs stopped as the man then ordered "Let her at least try..."

But as soon as they released Purple she tackled the man and widened her jaw attempting to devour his soul as he grinned and said "Oh Soul eating? How unoriginal..."

The man snapped his fingers as Purple felt like she wasn't in control of herself and her jaw slammed shut as the man stood up and whipped the dirt off his coat and said "You couldn't kill me even if I allowed it you know why? (Points to Frostbane) Because the Ice Lord would send him after you and legends say his soul doesn't even pass into the Well it goes straight into the Abyss, he's much more powerful then when Death last faced him due to him being the incarnation of his master's will. Needless to say he's on par with the Ice Lord."

Frostbane walked passed him but asked before leaving "Anything you require while we're away?"

The man kept his back turned from Frostbane and stated with a crazed grin "Surprise me if you can."

 **With the group on the bridge**

Kotha had taken Death's Redemption and had sparkles in his eyes as he said "OH MY GOD WHAT KIND OF REVOLVER IS THIS? IT'S BIGGER THAN A 44. MAG! AND EVEN HAS BIGGER BULLETS!"

Death stood behind Kotha with an unamused look and said "I'm only going to say this once give back my brother's gun."

Kotha then waved his hand and said "Wait give me a second I want to look at it some more..."

Death quickly held one of his scythes to Kotha's throat as Kotha gave a hesitant smile and handed him the gun and said "I was just about done anyway hehe..."

Death then took the gun and holstered it and said "Good."

Saya pointed at him and asked "So Takashi, Rei whose this cosplayer?"

Death raised a brow and asked "A what?"

Takashi then explained "A Cosplayer... you know someone who dresses up as a character from fiction or their own character."

Death then pointed at his mask he had a comically look as he stated "I. am. Death. I do not cosplay myself."

Saeko then claimed "Not everyone fears death."

Death crossed his arms and asked "Then why are you here with them?"

Saeko then stated "They need someone like me incase Kohta ran out of ammunition."

Kotha then showed the revolver that Takashi threw him and said "Oh and thanks Takashi for this baby!"

Takashi then sighed with a smile and said "At least you know how to handle it better than I."

Death then walked up to Saeko and looked at her in the eye and said "Then you fear their deaths, still fearing death not for yourself but for others is still fearing death no matter how you look at it."

Saeko widened her eyes in shock as Death turned away as Aiko pulled on his armor's tattered cloth and asked "When will we find daddy?"

Death sighed and stated "I wish I knew little one."

Saya saw the girl and asked "And whose the girl?"

Death turned towards Saya and simply said "A girl in search of her father no more no less."

Shizuka then teased while clawing at Death "Rawr so grouchy."

Death sighed as he thought "I have to protect these band of mortal rejects? Creator help me."

Saeko knelt down observing the dead and said "This one seems to be one of the faster ones..."

Death then explained "Ghouls are faster, quick to respond and normally chase their prey into traps or cornered ares where there's no escaping them, best way to deal with them... take out what makes them chase you, their legs. Sure you _Could_ decapitate them however the risk of getting bitten is higher that way... and I'll personally show interest for it. But I must also advise killing a pack leader."

Saya who heard the term pack leader asked "What's a pack leader?"

Death then stated "These undead aren't that powerful, pack leaders lead squadrons of undead, taking out a pack leader the undead will loose focus giving a moment to retreat... pack leaders can take on any shape or form as long as they have Necromantic powers, Demons, Wraiths, Lichs, Bone giants so forth..."

Saya remembered the Suffering beast and asked "So a four armed beast too?"

Death then summed his spear and threw it over head passed Saya's hair impaling a Ghoul and said "Ahh I guess you've already encountered the Suffering... yes and no with that one... you see the Suffering after it bites anything will be turned into a Ghoul and form the Swarm a different case of Undead."

Takashi then paled his face asking "Jesus... how many ways can the undead rise?"

Death crossed his arms and asked "I'll you later but right now you need shelter."

Shizuka then raised her hand and stated "Me and my friend have a place not too far but I don't know if could make it or not..."

Death then claimed "You'll make it just give me directions and I'll care my way through any dead."

Saya noticed Saeko had wide eyes looking at Death and placed her hand over her mouth with a smirk and thought "Is she really eyeing for this guy?"

 **Rita's apartment Night time**

Kotha had been giving a very thorough look at Death's hand gun Redemption and asked "OH MY GOD! I'VE NEVER SEEN A STYLIZED HAND GUN LIKE THIS BEFORE MAY I?"

Death then gave an uncofortable look as he cleaned his spear and said "If it will calm you go for it... but I need it back afterwards."

Takashi who heard what Death say had asked "You going somewhere?"

Death whipped more blood off his spear and stated "I'm going to attempt to reduce the numbers of the undead out there."

Takashi then raised brow and joked "All by yourself?"

Death then looked at Takashi with a serious as Takashi thought "No way he's serious?"

Death looked at his spear and stated "I'm immune to turning already got bitten... by Aiko's mother."

Takashi then widened his eyes and asked "How the hell are you immune?"

Death then stated "I have an intense healing factor which also grants heals my blood from poisons."

Kotha had ran out on the second floor deck and pointed it at a street sign and kept looking through the sights keeping himself calm as he breathed in and exhaled he shot Redemption but the recoil wasn't what he had expected. Kotha managed to hit the sign but he dislocated his arm as Redemption flew out of his hand at Takashi who was about to watch Kotha but only missed him by a few centimeters.

Death saw Redemption was stuck in the wall and said "Oh I forgot to mention the recoil is..."

Kotha walked in with her left hand on his right shoulder with tears and comically said "Yeah... I know."

Death then sighed and got up behind Kotha and said "Deep breath..."

Kotha then asked "What are you... (Death relocates Kotha's shoulder) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Death then closed his eyes in irritation as his hand glowed green and used some souls to heal Kotha who said "Hey I feel fine now..."

Takashi who covered his ears asked "So what are you using to heal people?"

Death plainly stated "Souls of the dead."

Takashi squinted his eyes in confusion "So did you start this?"

Death crossed his arms and stated calmly "No. I'm here to finish it. Oh and where's Aiko?"

Takashi sighed and stated "The girls are bathing right now..."

 **In the bathing room (Warning nudity "As if you really wanted me to warn you.")**

Rei, Saeko, Aiko, Saya and Shizuka all were taking turns bathing in the bath tub as Rei with wide eyes looked at Shizuka's bare breasts and remarked "Damn they're huge miss Marikawa!"

Shizuka then held her breasts up and said looking at them while soap slowly flowed down and said "Yeah there all natural."

Then Rei grabbed Shizuka's breasts claiming "NO WAY THERE NATURAL THEY HAVE TO BE FAKE!"

As Rei was fondling Shizuka Aiko was being washed by Saya and Saeko as Saya asked "So Aiko where's your mother?"

Aiko looked down as her hair was being washed but stated "She's gone... Death made sure mommy's body could sleep better without her soul..."

Saya sighed and said "I'm sorry for your loss..."

Saeko then asked "So you've seen how Death fights does he enjoy doing the things he does?"

Saya gave a comical smirk and teased "Oh looks like someone got a crush on the Reaper."

Saeko blushed a bit and stated "It's not everyday you see a man fighting in every fight with no shirt and makes it looks so easy."

Then Rei after she stopped fondling Shizuka asked "Did I hear right? You've got a crush on Death?"

Saeko then said "Yeah so?"

Rei gave a confused look as Aiko look up to see Rei's breasts were right above her head and looked down at her and grabbed her chest and asked "I don't understand how do they get so big and round?"

Rei reminded Saeko "You do know his name is Death you know one of the few things that we problem shouldn't have a crush on."

Saeko then stated "Admit it he has a good looking body."

Saya then leaned forward and said "His practically all bones on steroids."

 **Outside the bathing room door**

Kotha had overheard the women's conversation and walked away with a shocking look and walked into the bed room as Death was intrigued by humanity's firearms and stated "These guns aren't strong enough to face Angel or Demons but their effective against the undead... though hardly impressive at all they're designs alone are worth looking at..."

Kotha saw Takashi outside and walked out and the two had their arms over the railing as Takashi asked "You alright?"

Kotha looked away and thought comically "Should I tell him the girls are talking about Death while bathing?"

Kotha then turned towards Takashi and stated "The girls are talking about Death in the tub..."

Takashi widened his eyes and asked "Good things or..."

Kotha bit his lip and said "Both."

Death walked up and looked pass the buildings and saw a green mist and warned "Turn off the lights... and tell the the girls to stay quiet."

Takashi then asked "Why?"

Death then stated "The Wraths and Rot maulers are out tonight."

Takashi was confused but he had quickly begun to turn off the lights but he was very reluctant to enter the bathing room as Death sighed and pushed Taksshi aside and said "Damn coward."

Death opened the door and turn dot lights off as the girls screamed while Death kept a calm look and said "Quiet."

Rei had begun to throw shampoo bottles at Death which had no effect on Death as Saya threw a hair brush as Death got annoyed and shouted "BE QUIET OR YOU'LL DRAW THE WRAITHS AND ROT MAULERS!"

The girls stopped as Death walked out the door and exclaimed "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Aiko had a rubber duck as squeezed it making a quacking sound as they girl giggled as Takashi saw Death managed to survive going not the bathing while the girls were in there and said "Dude... how are you even alive right now?"

Death then joked "I'm Death remember?"

 **Outside in the city**

A man had been outside with a double barrel shot gun shooting as many undead as possible until he accidentally came across a green mist and coughed as he noticed the undead left him as he gloated "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU UNDEAD MOTHER FUCKERS I'LL PUT SOME LEAD IN YOU ALL!"

Then a hissing voice echoed "Come..."

The man then turned around only to see more mist and asked "Hey... whose there?"

But the hissing voice echoed again "Come..."

The man pointed his gun towards the mist and said "YEAH RIGHT! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT SHIT!"

The echoed stopped as the man man smirked and turned around to see a woman whose cheeks were rooting, she wore a hood and tattered dress that left her her breasts mostly exposed and had no legs or anything to wear under her dress for a matter of fact. The man fell back pointing his gun at her and shouted "JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The woman then grinned as she pulled out two large curved blades and stabbed the man in the chest and whispered into his ear "Come... join the copses..."

The man coughed up his own blood but it began to steam and turn green as the man groaned and finally yelled in agonizing pain as his flesh teared up and began to bulge as the man's body grew, his shirt was ripped to shreds and his pants was reduced to a loin cloth. He tried to scream but all that he heard was a growling roar as toxic gas fumed out of his body as the Wrath floated away and said "Follow Rot Mauler."

The new type of undead now titled Rot mauler began to limp after the Wraith that of which made him as more Rot Maulers emerged from the mist some had even mutated into green variants called Abominations. Then more Wraiths appeared as they circled the Suffering Beast which Frostbane had stood on top as if he was a general leading an army of the undead against the humans.

The Suffering beast then walked with Frostbane standing on him and sniffed the air and growled turning towards the place where the group's general direction was as Frostbane then nodded and commanded "TEAR THE HUMANS ON THE BRIDGE APART!"

The Wraiths all hissed as they laughed while they began to chase after the humans while the police saw them while trying to bring order and shivered in fears as the wraiths began to cut down the civilians in their way. Men, women, children none were beyond killing, while the undead attacked the bridge Takashi, Saeko and Kotha sharing binoculars watched as the dead made their strike.

Saeko then closed her eyes and asked "Where did you say Death was again?"

Botha then explained "He said he was going to reduce the dead's numbers... hey what's that?"

Saeko looked through the binoculars and gasped as she saw Death standing in the way of the undead army as the wraiths hissed at him while the Rot maulers slowly made their way to him as he crossed his arms and ordered "Feast!"

Saeko thought while still looking through the binoculars "What the hell is he doing?"

Then Dust perched on the railing and caed as the tree turn to see him but then they began to hear more caws as they a swarm of crows flew passed the building while Takashi asked "What the fuck..."

Saeko looked through the binoculars again and saw the crows all attacking the dead as Death unsheathed his scythes and dashed at the undead army as Saeko whispered "Woaw he's fast..."

Death had with great speed had hack, slashed, gutted and decapitated any and all undead that dared to face him, a Rot mauler vomited toxic slime at Death who jumped out of the way, clamping his twin scythes together he stabbed the bottom blade like a spear into the undead. Death removed his blade unclamping it back in two scythes again, Death back flipped kicking the Rot mauler's chin as Death in mid air had crossed his arms with his scythes in hand and swiped both blades across the Rot mauler's neck decapitating it.

Death crashed back on the ground and charged at the Rot mauler's body which was blindly attacking it's surrounding and dropped kicked dither body into a swarm of undead as it exploded as it's bones punctured and impaled the undead and some crows caught in the blast. Saeko dropped the binoculars and said "Such skill..."

Takashi then picked up the binoculars and saw through them and saw Death now shooting Redemption blasting off a skeleton's head and stuttered "Ho- holy shit..."

Rei had walked to the balcony and asked "Takashi what is it?"

Kotha left and said "I'll... just leave."

Takashi then stated "Gotta admit Death's a badass..."

Rei took the binoculars and saw Death had teleported behind a bone giant and thought "What did he do?"

Then the bone Giant caught on fire and fell apart as Rei widened her eyes and saw Death turning his head towards her making Rei grunt in shock as Death quick turned around and saw a Wraith while Rei saw the wraith's exposed breasts and thought "He's not gonna..."

Death then unsheathed his scythe and dodged the wraith's attack and managed to have his scythe's blade at hr throat while he held it from behind and with a quick tug he decapitated the wraith. Rei then thought "What the hell..."

But Takashi turned to see the Suffering beast and pulled Rei down with him and put his finger up to his mouth and quietly said "Shhh... that four armed beast is back."

Takashi slowly looked over the railing and saw a man standing on the beast who ordered a Undead General "Search for the houses for the child, she will have black hair and violet eyes!"

Takashi then thought "Aiko? Why does that guy want Aiko?"

The Undead General then asked "Does the Necromancer, Mr. Hayashi say where we could find her?"

Frostbane then stated "According to the last group of undead that spotted her she was with Death along with two others heading in this area... and seeing that Death is already distracted with our troops I want this area searched, Mr. Hayashi wants the girl he will have her."

Rei then asked "Isn't that Aiko's last name?"

Takashi then nodded slowly and said "Her old man started this... damn it."

The Suffering beast then growled as Frostbane saw two humans a man with an axe ran holding his daughter's hand and opened a gate making sure his daughter followed him as he closed the gate and looked around seeing that the dead were within his sights and sighed for a momentary relief. The man still keeping his daughter close knocked on the door and shouted "HEY PLEASE OPEN UP I HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

Then the lights turned off as a man shouted from behind the door "GO AWAY!"

The man squinted his eyes in anger and raised his axe up and warned "OPEN THE DOOR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

But the man behind the door responded "NO WAIT GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

The man put down his axe and hugged his daughter and said "It's going to be alright Alice..."

The ma stood back up as the door opened up but he suddenly felt a pain and grunted as he looked down to see a kitchen knife ducked taped on a broom had stabbed him and he looked up to see the man who was shivering in fear who also apologized "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

The door closed as Alice had wide eyes in shock while her father took a few steps back and accidentally opened the gate and laid next to the gate as Alice ran to his side and asked "Daddy?"

The man coughed up blood and turned towards Alice and said "Go hide Alice I'll be fine..."

Alice then asked "Why where are you going?"

The man's head fell lifeless as Alice asked while shaking his shirt "Daddy? Daddy? DADDY!"

Frostbane saw the girl was drawing the undead and said "She's not the girl we're after leave her to the Swarm."

The Suffering beast then walk but then a gun shot was heard a Frostbane turned towards the house where the group was and saw Kotha shooting a sniper rifle as Aiko looked over the railing and asked "Did you hit it?"

Frostbane shot his eyes wide open and said "That's her!"

The Suffering beast then turn towards the house and roared as the gates opened and Takashi drove out on a motorcycle towards the girl while Death from the bridge heard the Suffering beast and thought "Damn they them..."

Death summoned Despair and rode back towards the group's location while Frostbane ordered "Call all the of Swarm here."

Frostbane leaped off the Suffering beast which had beat it's chest like a gorilla and roared as all the undead within hearing distance changed focus and marched towards the house where the group was. Frostbane stood over Kotha and demanded "Give me the girl."

Kotha then pushed Aiko behind him and asked "Why do you want her?"

Frostbane then stated "I don't but I was ordered to and I keep my word. Now hand over the girl or I'll have them devour you."

Botha looked over the railing and widened his eyes in shock as the undead stood patiently in front of the house some winged back and forth with a creepy motion when suddenly Dust flew into Frostbane's eye and pulled it out, eating it as Frostbane growled in pain and grabbed Dust's tail feathers and slammed him into the floor.

Then a gunshot was heard as Frostbane was flown off the balcony and was impaled by a fence spike as Death riding on Despair with Redemption's barrel smoking had leaped off his steed and kicked a skeleton's head clean off and grabbed it's body tossing it's body at a zombie. Death had then glowed purple and exploded into a small reaper storm catching all of his enemies as Frostbane broke the spike and pulled himself off as his wounds healed and his eye regenerated.

Frostbane then changed into a frozen mist and floated back to the balcony taking form again and pushed Kotha aside as he grabbed Aiko under his arm and ordered the Suffering beast "Take care of the reaper!"

Death changed back to his normal form and saw Frostbane standing on the railing with Aiko squirming under his arm and shouted "WHY ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THE GIRL?!"

Frostbane then squinted at Death and changed into a undead ice dragon and roared with Aiko in it's claws and it took flight, while Death attempted to catch up but was pushed through a house by the Suffering beast who roared at him while Death held his head and growled annoyingly and pointed his left finger down. The Suffering beat charged at Death but then a giant scythe landed on the Suffering beast's back making it roar in pain as Death quickly charged at the beast and tore his scythe out and dismembered it's arms and legs and finally decapitated it.

Covered in the Suffering beast's blood Death turned to see Frostbane had fled the scene as Death saw Takashi walking over a brick wall with Alice on his shoulders and a dog in his jacket. Death then summoned his Ghouls who caught fire and charged at the undead surrounding Takashi and made them explode killing a large number of undead while Death thought "Someone summoned Frostbane from beyond the Abyss who?"

 **The Eternal throne, Kingdom of the Dead**

The Lord of Bones sat silent as the doors slammed opened as Draven and the Chancellor were thrown in while the Ice Lord walked in wearing the crown of the dead while the Soul Arbiter stood by his side and said "You rule is at an end traitor!"

The Lord of Bone's royal guard charged at the Ice Lord but they burned into green fire before they could reach him, the Lord of Bones shot his eyes open and asked "You are not welcome in my kingdom!"

The Ice Lord then stated "I am it's true ruler, chosen by Argul as the undead cannot have an heir by blood but by choice. Your claims to the throne are through deception and treachery!"

The Lord of bones' eyes glowed green and shouted "TASTE OBLIVION!"

Then the Crown of the dead glowed and created a barrier preventing any harm from the Lord of Bones as the ice Lord chuckled and said "Did you really think I would come here unprepared? No I had the Soul Arbiter keep the Crown hidden for me until I returned."

The Lord of bones then growled in anger as the Ice Lord snapped his fingers as Ice skeletons marched into the throne room and ordered "Take him away!"

The skeletons bowed and marched towards the Lord of bones who erupted into green flames and vanished before their eyes while the Ice Lord ordered "Find him! I will not allow any contestants to interfere with the age of the dead."

 **With the Mr. Hayashi**

Frostbane had returned with Aiko as the man grinned and said "Ohhh... it's been far too long... my niece."

 **To be continued**

 **Next time:**

Many questions on why Aiko was taken by Frostbane are beginning to rise, but is Death willing to make a deal with the most insane undead in creation, the master of the Crucible Wicked K?

 _"Death you made it! I do admire you tenacity!"_


	5. Act 4

Act 4: The Necromancer's new look

 **Tokonosu island airport**

A woman with purple hair and red eyes was laying on her chest looking through a sniper rifle scope as her spotter looked through his binoculars and said "What are they doing?"

The skeletons, and a Undead general had slaughter another group of undead that mostly consisted of Ghouls and a Lich as the woman guessed "Looks like they had a disagreement or something..."

But then the undead general pointed his spear at the bodies and pointed his spear in a area as the skeletons began to drag the bodies to the area and began to dismember the bodies, tearing their flesh, breaking their bones and scattered their remains in the targeted area. The man then said "That... oh god I think I'm gonna puke!"

The woman then sequined her eyes as she saw the undead general roaring at the skeletons who took the torn off arms of the Ghouls and began to drawing them leaving bloody trails as the woman groaned "My breasts are starting to get numb..."

The skeletons stopped dragging the arms and tossed them in with the pile as the undead general walked passed the skeletons and walked on the pile of corpses crushing the body parts as it walked and tossed it's shield and spear away and fell to it's knees roaring. The spotter then asked "Hey Rika what's the big guy doing? You know?"

Rika sighed and stated "No clue but we might find out soon."

The Undead general's mouth began to glow a ghostly green as Rika realized that the skeletons had created some sort of blood ritual and said "Oh shit..."

The blood circle began to crack and erupted into a large beam of a blinding ghastly light as Hosts began to jumped out of the beam as a new variant of undead floated out of the beam, the undead was serpentine-like, however it's was not as large as Death's undead Leviathan. The Skeletons raise their weapons in the air and roared as if they were cheering as Liches began to float out of the beam and mounted on the serpents as one even hissed "THE DEAD SHALL WIN THE END WAR!"

Rika and the man both gasped in the sight of the serpents but Rika saw something was inside the beam and thought "Was that a serpent with a squid face?"

Then a giant bright green hand emerged as a beast that was bigger than a Bone giant and Suffer beast combined emerged, the beast had tentacles emerging from it's face which was masked and appeared to look like a demonic skull with glowing orange eyes. The beast had rusting bracelets, and had what seemed to be a Well of souls into the creature's back as Rika said with a look of shock "We're fucked..."

 **The Crucible**

A being with heavy golden armor with glowing blue symbols had a large pool cue and asked "So what is this game master?"

Then a undead being wearing a top hat, his torso had a hole that glowed red as the undead stated with a British accent "My dear Kargon this game is called Billiards and I would very much so like to play with these..."

The undead placed the his cue ball however it had a skull engraved on it as the undead gave a quick and precise push to one of the balls as it hit another forcing it into a hole gaining a point as the undead tilted his head up with hat and showed his face his lips rotted away and his teeth yellow. The undead laughed as he stated "It's a fun game Kargon... try it."

Kargon sighed but then his hammer floated in flashing blue as he took it and stated "Master a guest has come so see you."

The undead sighed boringly and asked "Who is it?"

Kargon raised his hand as a image of the Lord of bones was seen standing in the center of the Crucible as the undead scoffed at the sight and said "How boring. The Lord of Bones comes to me for what I wonder?"

The undead walked passed Kargon and ordered "Come Kargon let's see what old rot breath wants."

The two teleported into the crucible as the undead sat down at a throne that was set across the arena as Kargon teleported in front of the Lord of bones who had demanded "As your lord I command you to fight by my side, Wicked K!"

Wicked K had his hand under his chin with his other hand tapping his cane's sphere appearing to be bored and said "My dear lord of bones... piss off! I rule this realm, I OWN it! The very concept of time and reality is meaningless here and what I say... goes. I won't help you unless you've got something that's worth bring me satisfaction such as... some fun."

The Lord of bones growled in anger and pointed at Wicked K and ordered "You are a undead warrior serve your king!"

Wicked K then leaned on his throne's arm with his legs hanging off the other arm and said "Piss off you bloody wanker! Only person I'm willing to talk to is Death."

The Lord of bones shouted in rage "WHY?! DEATH ISN'T EVEN AN UNDEAD!"

Wicked K then claimed "So? He's more fun than you rot breath!"

Lord of bone gritted his teeth and shouted "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Wicked K then said louder "I'm sorry you mustn't have heard me... I CALLED A ROT BREATH!"

Jargon just floated as the two kept arguing and sighed annoyingly as he thought "This might take some a while..."

 **With Shido's group Present time (Warning lemons)**

Shido had taken the school bus after, Saeko, Kotha, Saya, and Shizuka had left even though he demanded Shizuka stay as she was a capable medical nurse, but Kohta had shot his air compressed nail gun which had left a scar on Shido's left cheek. Now Shido's group stays in the van as the students were having sex, while Shido watched, Tsunoda groped Yuuki Miku's breasts from behind and the two began to french kiss as Taniuchi and Kawamoto groping each other's breasts kissing and licking each other's nipples.

Shido grinned creepily as his eyes glowed yellow for a short moment as he could hear a voice "Such a corrupt soul, Corrupting the easily pure young into..."

Outside it was raining as a boy had been thrown out of the bus and began to knock on the door loudly catching the attention of a Rot mauler had heard the boy beg "PLEASE MR. SHIDO I DIDN'T MEAN TO QUESTION YOU! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE!"

But as the boy kept begging the Rot mauler limp it's way to the boy keeping quiet as Shido spotted it and quickly sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition driving off and left the boy in shock. The Rot mauler stood behind him as it's face shadowed from looking down while it's eyes glowed green eyes and drooled on the boy's shoulder who widened his eyes in horror while he shook to turn around and saw the rot mauler looking down at him.

The boy fell to his knees in fear as the rot mauler's back began to twitch disgustingly and gurgled as the boy gasped before the Rot mauler vomited on the boy who at first was disgusted but felt his body burn and saw his skin beginning to slowly melt and screamed in horror as the skin on his face tore apart and melted and the Rot mauler chuckled as he roared and quickly knelt biting into the boy's legs and ripped them off.

The boy screamed in pain as the ate his legs and grabbed his head tore it off before squishing it over head pouring his blood, crushed bones and brain into it's mouth and burped with toxic fumes erupting from it's mouth. The rot mauler continued to dine on the boy's melted body as the rot mauler sniffed the air and quickly got up and left while a Abomination was seen surrounded by Ghouls and kneeled over the remains of the boy and began to finished what the rot mauler started as the Ghoul spread out and kept watch over their Pack leader.

The Abomination tore off the arms of the body and crunched the bones and chewed as the undead were being watched from a far, a man with purple eyes wearing a black hooded cloak and a ring of a cross and said "Oh thy Creator please keep my wife and daughter safe..."

 **With the group**

Saeko had looked out from the railing seeing Dust's lifeless body on the floor as she widened her eyes in shock to see Death covered in blood while bodies were surrounding him and asked Rei "Rei... what did I miss while I was helping Takashi with the bike?"

Rei groaned and stated "Oh nothin... just Death killing everything out there."

Takashi jumped down from the brick wall as Alice who stated "I need to pee..."

Takashi then groaned and asked "Plesse hold it in we're very close to the house and..."

But Takashi felt his back get wet and had a comically unamused look as the dog barked liking his face while Alice quietly apologized "Sorry..."

Takashi sighed and said "It's. Fine."

Death then called out "DUST GET DOWN HERE I NEED YOU TO DELIVER A...(Groans in annoyance) MESSAGE TO VULGRIM SEE IF HE WOULD ALLOW ME ACCESS THROUGH A SERPENT HOLE!"

Rei then stated "Dust is... kinda dead."

Death crossed his arms and stated "Give him a moment..."

Saeko turned to see Dust's body erupt into green flames as he stood up and used his beak to scratch his underwing as if nothing had ever happened while Saeko watched him fly off towards Death and thought "That's one badass bird..."

Death raised his hand as Dust perched on him looking at all the dead and cooed eagerly as Death growled and said "Useless bird... You're not getting one eyeball until you get Vulgrim!"

Dust then cawed and flew off as Takashi walked with Alice still holding onto his back and asked "So where's he going?"

Death then walked past Takashi and stated "I'm making a deal a demon..."

Takashi then lowered his head and stated "You know it's getting really hard to catch up with just undead now you're bringing a demon into this... granted none of use have actually seen a demon before but still."

Death waved off and stated "Demons like making deals as long as it befits them... or unless they're scared of the one whose offering it."

Alice tapped on Takaszhi's back and said "Can you put me down now?"

Takashi then said "Oh yeah sure... (Puts Alice down) Sorry about that."

Death stopped as Alice walked by and the dog leaping out of Takashi's jacket walked beside her as Death asked "Whose the girl?"

Takashi sighed as he stated "She just lost her father, he tried to have a safe place to keep her from them but the people..."

Death growled with anger and said coldly "Wait here."

Death then walked towards the direction where Alice's father was killed as Takashi followed and asked "What are you doing?"

Death kept walking until he saw the man's lifeless body and squinted his eyes as he walked passed it and knocked on the door as the door quickly opened as the same bloodied kitchen knife that stabbed Alice's father stabbed Death's chest nearly piercing his heart. Then a different man who had the ducked taped knife and broom had stated "WE WARNED THE OTHER GUY YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT US ALONE!"

Death looked at the knife and scoffed at it, grabbing the wooden broom with his right hand and with little effort broke the bladed end of the broom and pulled out the knife giving an intimidating glare as Takashi shouted "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Death then pulled out Redemption and pointed it at the man's face and stated with a serious glare "Karma..."

Death squeezed the trigger blasting half the man's head off as two woman and another man were seen trembling in fear while Death asked "Did you hear her cries for that child's dead father?"

The man warned as he pulled out a hand gun "Stay back you... you freak!"

Death took two steps as the man shot him in the leg but he ignored it while Takashi shouted "DEATH THIS WON'T BRING HIM BACK!"

Death took another two steps and was shot three times in the chest while the man gasped seeing Death's wounds had quickly regenerated and dropped the gun falling to his knees and begged "Please... have mercy on us!"

Death looked down on the man and said "No mercy shall be shown for you showed none to that little girl."

Death pulled out both of his guns and shot the two women killing them as he kept an intimidating stare on the man and continued "For you... at least. They received the mercy of dying for doing nothing to stop you killing that child's father. But you, you will not have the pleasure of me killing you."

Then Death turned around and walked away as the man turned to his left and right seeing everyone he cared about were dead and looked intensely at the hand gun on the floor and yelled as he picked sit up and shot himself in the head. Takashi watched with horror in his eyes as Death coldly said "He had a good look of how that girl feels."

Takashi then thew a punch at Death in rage but Death grabbed his fist flipped him over onto his back as Death knelt down keeping his knee on Takashi's neck and said "Why did you attack me?"

Takashi then wheezed "You killed those people!"

Death then back handed Takashi's face and stated "They chose to kill a man who placed his daughter above himself, I understand that feeling I would storm the gates of Heaven and Hell to save my siblings! What of you? Would you do anything to protect those you care for?"

Takashi widened his eyes as Death stood up and punched him in the face knocking him out and said "Stupid mortal..."

Death picked up Takashi and walked back to Rika's apartment as Rei asked "What were those gunshots... TAKASHI!"

Death then stated "I punished the one who killed the little one's father by killing those who did nothing to stop him. But Takashi didn't agree and tried to fight me and failed miserably."

Death then saw Dust return and asked "Where is he?"

Then a creepy laugh was heard along with a voice "Ahhh Death I was wondering when I would hear from you again."

Everyone turned around to see a blue demon floating with tattered robes, a pair of large horns and a wore a golden gauntlet as Death hissed "Vulgrim..."

Saya walked out and saw Vulgrim and asked "What... the hell is that?"

Vulgrim then joked as he place his hand over his chest where his heart would be "You wound me human... I am but Humble merchant. Do wish to see my wears?"

Death then raise his palm and said "I've have a deal to make with you Vulgrim."

Vulgrim smirked and asked "Of course but first my fee..."

Death raised his hand as blue souls entered Vulgrim's out who moaned with pleasure "Ohhhhhhh there were a few young ones... spectacular! What is it you wish for Horsemen?"

Death stated "Can you... get Wicked K here?"

Vulgrim tilted his head and asked "He's your die hard fan and you want to indulge him Death? I'm jealous."

Death then growled as he asked "Can you do it?"

Vulgrim waved it off and stated "I can certainly put in a request but give me something so that he won't ignore it. You know he would rather ignore me unless it had something to do with you Death."

Death summoned a purple talisman that had a white skull in it and said "There."

Vulgrim took it and said "I shall be back in Earth's time... ten days You're lucky he lives in the Crucible cause if it was anywhere else it would have been a century until I would return."

Saya widene her eyes and asked d"WAIT WHAT?! YOU MENA TO TELL US THAT IT WOULD NORMALLY BE A CENTURY TO RETURN IF THIS WICKED K DIDN'T LIVE IN THIS CRUCIBLE?!"

Vulgrim then joked "Way to go to state the obvious idiotic human!"

Saya squinted her eyes and said "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A FUCKING GENIUS!"

Vulgrim then crossed his arms and continued to tease Saya "And yet you know so little of the universe, Heavenly culture or Demonic culture, Makers culture and undead culture!"

Saya then shouted "I DON'T LIVE THERE SO HW COULD I KNOW THAT?!"

Vulgrim then stated "Plus you are obviously too narrow minded to see there is life in the universe."

Death then pulled out his scythe and warned with a comical annoyed look "I swear Saya, if you continue on with this pointless argument I will take a finger!"

Saya had her mouth prepared to speak but she quickly closed it as soon as Death warned her what he would do as Vulgrim laughed and said "Poor humans... I shall see you in ten days Death but knowing Wicked K he'll see you first."

Then Vulgrim slowly sank into the ground with a blue misty portal opening below him and gave one final grin and chuckle before he left as Death ordered "Alright... I'll leave you all for now I need to get Aiko back."

Rei raised a brow and asked "You think you can take on that dragon man?"

Death crossed his arms and stated "True he's stronger than he was the last time I faced him but seeing that he himself is an incarnation of whom ever's will that summoned him I have no idea if I can face him as he is now."

Saeko offered "I should go with you."

Death looked at Saeko and asked "Do you know how where a Bone giant's weaknesses are? Do you know when to dodge a Rot mauler's acid vomit attack..."

Saya and Kohta both had a comical disgusted look and said "YUUUUUCK!"

Death finally finished and stated "The point is you only used to fighting the human undead what happens if thy get nonhuman undead, like a demon?"

Saeko squinted her eyes and asked "So what can we do to fight the undead?"

Death then stated "Stay here until I return, if Wicked K gets here before me... tell him that I've gone to get Aiko... and pray he doesn't kill you out of boredom."

Everyone else dropped their jaws as Saya suggested "We should leave now that they know where we are!"

Death scoffed and asked sarcastically "And hope you don't run into another Suffering beast or a Bon giant?"

Everyone all went silent as death sighed as his hand glowed green and snapped his fingers and ordered "Listen well beast... I need you to leave you scent where I am as a means of protection for these humans... then return to my earlier order."

Then Kohta asked with a confused look "Uhhh... Death who you talking to?"

Then Death's undead Leviathan's roar was heard as Death stated "Your protection will be here soon."

Death summoned Despair as Dust flew by while Death ordered "Show me the way to Aiko you useless bird!"

Dust cawed and led the way for Death to follow while sake asked "So what'll be protecting..."

But before Saeko could finished a loud crashing sound was heard following a growl as everyone turned to see the undead Leviathan rubbing it's scaly chin on the street as everyone ran back inside the house and watched from the balcony as Saya said "This guy's got an undead giant sea serpent... Holy. Shit"

 **Mr. Hayashi's hideout**

Aiko was left in a dark closet as she shivered in fear hearing her uncle speak with Frostbane "I knew you wouldn't surprise me with failing to killing Death but I have my Nostalgic toy again and that's all that matters."

Aiko crossed over arms over her legs and quietly said "Daddy... please help me..."

Then Mr. Hayashi opened the door as Aiko scooted away and screamed "NO NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! DADDY! DADDY! DAAAAAAADY!"

Mr. Hayashi pushe the girl into the chair where he had killed his last victim and strapped Aiko in as she could see Frostbite's glowing blue eyes and begged "Please... don't let him do this..."

Frostbane whop leaned against the wall with his arms crossed then stated "I apologize little one but my loyalty is to the Ice Lord Artorus, his will is my command and his will is not to save you I'm afraid."

Mr. Hayashi laughed as he knelt to face Aiko tightening the restrains as he began to taunt her "No one's gonna save you this time... my precious song bird."

Then a knock was heard at the door as Mr. Hayashi thought out loud "What the hell? Who could have gotten to the door without my Scarabs noticing?"

Mr. Hayashi opened the door only to be punched in the face by the hooded figure with purple eyes as Frostbane stayed in place not giving any attention as he closed his eyes. Mr. Hayashi stumbled to get up as the hooded figure walked in and had his hand on his nose and laughed as he said "You broke my nose again... brother!"

Aiko lifted her head up to see the figure lowering his hood and showed his mid-length raven colored hair his eyes gave a cold look and his face had a gotee and said "I thought you promised to leave my family alone?!"

Mr. Hayashi wiped off the dirt from his coat and joked "You know this trench coat was expensive as fuck and it looks so good on me even with a shirt underneath!"

Then Aiko's father lifted his brother off the ground by the collar as his gritted his teeth and threw him into a wall while his brother chuckled from the pain and said "You know Ichiro... you brought on yourself!"

Ichiro growled as he picked up his brother and head butted him and threw him across the room again at Frostbane who simply leaned aside as Mr. Hayashi broke through the wooden wall and face first in the dirt. As Mr. Hayashi lifted himself up to see his Sarabs smoking he joked "I'm just loosing all my pets today aren't I?"

Ichiro walked out of the hideout and lifted his brotehr and walked over the side of the cliff that overlooked the city and had his brother over the edge and demanded "Where's my wife?"

Mr. Hayashi then raised a brow and asked "Are you not going to use my name Ichiro?"

Ichiro gritted his teeth and stated "You don't deserve to be called that anymore monster!"

Mr. Hayashi frowned and stated "Oh I'm the monster? You who abandoning me to torment of our drug addicted mother? Who saw her beating me putting me down and even allowed some men to rape and torment me?"

Ichiro grunted from hearing that as Mr. Hayashi grinned and said "Why thank you big brother all it took to get your attention was to finally have some nostalgic time with my niece."

Ichiro growled as she was prepared to drop his brother off the side of the cliff but saw his face, his wide eyes fixated on him with a grin that was greatly disturbing and said "I'm sorry... Yoshi."

Ichiro dropped his brother off the cliff and could hear him laughing as he fell but he turned away as he heard his brother laughing until he couldn't anymore, Ichiro walked backing the shake and unstrapped Aiko who tackled him into a hug and shouted "DADDY WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Ichiro hugged his daughter as Frostbane kept his cool and still was leaning against the wall as Ichiro asked "Aiko where is your mother?"

Aiko then sniffed and stated "Mommy's... Mommy was turned but Death saved me from the undead."

Ichiro closed is eyes and hugged his daughter and said "Shhhhh... baby girl... it's ok... Daddy's here."

Ichro picked up Aiko and kept a close eye on Frostbane as he opened his eye lids and exhaled as the air froze, Ichiro had walked outside carrying Aiko until he grunted as Aiko asked "Daddy?"

Then Frostbane's first burst out from Ichiro's chest as Frostbane stated "I apologize Ichiro Hayashi... but my master has ordered me to kill you for attempt of killing his Necromancer."

Ichiro coughed up blood and said "Run... Aiko."

Aiko widen her eyes and teared up and shouted "DAAAADY!"

But Frostbane retracted his arm as Ichiro fell to his knees dropping Aiko who shouted "DADDY!"

Ichiro then placed his hand on Aiko's cheek and said "Don't worry baby girl... go find Death and... and give him this."

Ichiro handed Aiko a metal cylinder as Aiko asked "But Daddy..."

Ichiro then smiled and said "Be strong baby girl and remember daddy lo..."

But before he could even finish Frostbane had formed an ice sword and decapitated Ichiro in front of Aiko who was horrified while Frostbane turned towards Aiko who trembled not in fear but rage and said "An honorable man he was putting you above himself... a quality I will admire and respect. Go Little one you may leave out my respect for you father's bravery."

Aiko then gritted her teeth and hissed "I'll kill you..."

Aiko turned away and ran off as Frostbane looked towards the cliff and changed into his dragon form and flew down the cliff to see Yoshi's body lying on the ground as Frostbane sighed in disappointment "I guess you weren't much of a survivor after all..."

Then Yoshi grabbed Frostbane's ankle as he opened his golden eyes and grinned, laughing while coughing up blood he stated "I think that fall broke my spine... HAHAHAHA! It's painful."

Frostbane was slightly disturbed to see Yoshi's reaction to his spine breaking and said "No wonder my Master had you to be the Necromancer... your quite durable."

Yoshi chuckled as he said "Now that my brother is out of the way I can continue my niece's nostalgic screams..."

Frostbane then stated "By honoring her father's dying wish I allowed her to escape..."

Yoshi looked at Frostbane with a death glare but it was ineffective on him and asked "What?"

Frostbane then stated with a cold stare as the ar began to freeze "I won't go after her a second time Mr. Hayashi... we brought you the girl now your end of the bargain must be kept unless you want me to find another to take your place my master's patience is beginning to thin I would like to keep my master satisfied if I were you."

Yoshi growled and said "Fine. But I can't work like this..."

Frostbane then stated "My master has already planned for cases like this..."

Frostbane's fist glowed yellow as Yoshi screamed in pain for a long time until he asked "Where did you do to me?"

Frostbane stated "My master ordered me to restore your body however due to you wasting his patience he had ordered me to put you in a death like state..."

Yoshi stood up his body healed but his head was reduced to a skull as his eyes glowed gold while Frostbane created an ice wall for him to see his reflection and as he saw it he chuckled at first but then it turns into a hysterical laugh and said "From now on... Yoshi Hayashi is dead, you will now refer to me as the Necromancer."

Frostbane then stated "I don't care what you call yourself just finish you end of the bargain."

 **In town**

Aiko had walked what seemed endlessly as she only had one thought going through her mind, her father's death all the while she payed little attention to her surroundings as a Bone Giant spotted her from a roof top and drop from the roof as it forced it's skeletal hand in the building side slowing it's descent. Aiko payed no attention to it and still walked as the Bone giant stomped it's way to Aiko raising it's left hand above her but gun shots were heard as Aiko looked up to see Death firing both his handguns at the Bone giant and thought "Death will save me again..."

Death leaped off from his sale as Despair crashed into the Bone giant's leg forcing to kneel as Death holstered his guns and unsheathed his scythes and swung both blades across the Bone giant's neck decapitating it and sighed as he asked "You alright Aiko?"

Aiko began to tear up again and dug her face into Death's leg and hugged him as he asked "What happened?"

Aiko kept crying as Death sighed and picked her up and said "Look at me."

Aiko looked at Death who grunted for a moment as he recognized Aiko's facial expression and said "I see... it can wait then until you're ready to speak about it. Now let's go and join our friends."

When Death and Aiko returned they entered the house as Death asked loudly "Takashi? Rei? Saeko?"

Aiko then saw Kargon who floated in the room and asked "Whose that?"

Death turned dot see Kargon who stated "My Master was early and he has invited you to meet him in the Crucible."

Death then joked "That wasn't ten days..."

Kargon then stated "The Crucible is a realm beyond your concept of time, and due to Wicked K being it's ruler he can control it's time and how long it can take to go from one place to another."

Death crossed his arms and asked "And the humans?"

Kargon claimed "They are alive and well and are waiting for us to return to the Crucible."

Death then stated "They are not my friends my duty is to ensure that humanity survives I need Wicked K's aid in finding out why the dead are taking part in the end war."

Kargon then opened a portal and stated "My Master will agree to your terms if you can face another whom has asked for his aid."

Death then sighed and said "Very well..."

Death and Aiko stepped through the portal and into a small round chamber with glow runes on the walls and a set of stairs as Death and Aiko followed Kargon up the stairs for Wicked K to greet "DEATH YOU MADE IT! I DO ANDMIRE YOU TENACITY!"

Death sighed annoyingly and saw the group being placed in the arena's stands as Wicked K sat on a throne as he pointed at Death and stated "You and the Lord of Bones have asked for my aid in your schemes... while I normally would have chosen your request Death... Old Rot breath here has brought a pretty tempting alliance so for me to choose whom I would side I'll let you two tussle it out!"

Death saw the Lord of Bones who was armed with a large sword and stated "Why aren't in the Kingdom of the dead sitting in your throne?"

The Lord of bone stated "The Eternal throne has been overrun by Artorus, Argul's second in command and his chosen successor to the throne."

Death then asked "Otherwise known as the Ice Lord am I correct?"

The Lord of Bones growled and nodded but stated "But I will retake my throne back and..."

Death chuckled and claimed "As far as I can see Lord, you're no longer fit to be king, you lost you throne by being a coward, and you feared for your existence... oh yes I know what happens if a Dead was challenged to Nex Sacramentum..."

Takashi from the stands then asked "What?"

Death then explained "Nex Sacramentum... the Death oath and the one true law of the entire universe... failure to accept a challenge of Nex Sacramentum is punishable with death... however due to the dead being... well dead. The rules change slightly... if a dead was challenged to Nex Sacramentum they are literally sent to oblivion as if they never have existed at all."

Takashi then gulped as the Lord of Bones growled and stated "True... but what are you going to do to stop me from reclaiming what is mine?"

Death then stated "I beat you in this fight and I challenge Artorus to Nex Sacramentum."

Everyone gasped as Wicked K clenched his fist and said "NOW THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR! NOW FIGHT FOR OUR AMUSEMENT!"

Death unsheathed his scythes as the Lord of bones winged his blade around and the two charged at each other though Death was clearly faster, when they passed each other a metallic cling was heard as Death stood with his back turned towards the Lord of the dead, as the Lord of bones' was turned towards Death. Then the Lord of bones' blade fell off as he gasped in shock and his head fell off while Death sheathed both blades and said "No wonder you fled, your only weapon is deceiving your opponents. How pitiful."

Wicked K smirked laughing as he said "DING DING DING! AND DEATH WINS... BY DECAPITATION!"

Wicked K clapped his ahdns and said "Now then... Kargon as a token to Death for my allegiance give your hammer."

Kargon clenched onto his hammer and shouted comically "NO! AFTERMATH IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

Wicked K sighed as he palmed his face and stated "Excuse us..."

Both beings teleported for a short time as Wicked K returned with a pouting Kargon crossing his arms turning his back away from Death as Wicked K tossed him the hammer and said "All yours good chap... now what is is that you need old boy?"

 **The Eternal throne**

Artorus had the Chancellor locked away but he deemed the Swordmaster, Draven a worthy ally and had him be brought to him and thought "I know he's after the throne as well have to give him a task outside the kingdom..."

Artorus commanded Draven as he pointed out the door "Go through the Dead kingdom and enter the soul pit leading to the Earth and I command you to kill all humans that yet still live."

Draven lowered his head and said "If that is your command... Ice Lord."

Artorus chuckled as Draven left and said "The Kingdom of the dead will be recognized as the true First kingdom for we have judged the dead since the beginning of time!"

 **To be continued**


	6. Act 5

Act 5: The day of the dead

Forgot to mention this in the last chapter so I apologize, I would like to thank **Black cross** for unintentionally giving the Ice Lord a proper name of Artorus.

* * *

 _Previously on The Lord of the Dead_

King Artorus, had begun his plans to win the End war by dethroning the Lord of Bones who fled his wrath, upon he Earth Aiko was expectingly reunited with her insane Necromancer of an uncle, Yoshi. Though she was saved by her father Ichiro he was killed by Frostbane who was ordered by the Ice lord to kill him for damaging his Necromancer.

With the aid of Wicked K Death now has the means to gain info from theKingdom of the dead while still upon Earth gathering and protecting the humans that might have survived.

All while Shido's group are under his influence, yet for some reason he hears a calm yet disturbing voice could this voice be a much greater threat than even the current Lord of the Dead or could this be part of a even greater plot against all of creation?

 **The Kingdom of the dead, the Eternal throne dungeon**

Artorus the Ice Lord had entered the Eternal throne's dungeon as he could see souls of Angels, Demons and Humans being tortured as he chuckled with an ice breath tunnel he reached a cell with a human soul who was fighting against his skeleton guards. Artorus observed as he kept his hands behind his back as he saw the soul had disarmed a skeleton's sword and decapitated it and slashed the other skeleton's arms off as Artorus clapped his hands amusingly.

The soul turned towards Artorus and sarcastically asked "And who are you the boss?"

Then one of the skeletons shouted "SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE LORD OF THE DEAD HUMAN SOUL!"

The soul stomped on the skeleton's skull crushing it and stated "I don't give a rat's ass who he is!"

Artorus then stated as the air grew colder around him "You should, after all I decide if you are worthy to return to the Well of souls and be reborn."

The soul became silent as Artorus mocked him "That's what I thought, think before you speak... although you do show great promise and even be of use to me and my plans."

The soul then flipped off Artorus and said "Fuck off ice brain!"

Artorus chuckled and lifted a finger as the soul was forced through the cell and was grabbed by the throat by Artorus who jabbed his hand into the soul and said "Let's see who you were before you died..."

Artorus and the soul were then seen in the high school where Takashi and the rest of the group attended as Artorus witnessed Takashi, Rei and her boyfriend, Hisashi escaping the undead but Hisashi was bitten by a turned teacher and was later turned into a undead however he was killed by Takashi. Rei pleading Takashi not to kill Hisashi and after it was said and done Rei accused Takashi of not allowing her to be with anyone else than him.

Artorus sighed in annoyance and said "And this human female was your mate?"

The soul who turned out to be Hisashi lowered his head as Artorus leaned towards him and grabbed his chin and forced him to watch and shouted "DON'T TURN AWAY FROM THIS BOY!"

Then the vision changed as Hisashi's soul watched as Rei and Takashi were seen in a bed both naked as Rei said "Takashi... I love you."

Hisashi gritted his spectral teeth and closed his eyes as Artorus grabbed him by the head and slammed him face first into the ground and and lifted his head back up and shouted "YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO WASN'T TURLY IN LOVE WITH YOU?!"

Hisashi then shouted "NO! WE HAD SOMETHING!"

Then Artorus slammed Hisashi's face into the ground again and stated "And now you have nothing! Nothing but your soul and a chance to regain this Rei Miyamoto."

Hisashi looked up to see Takashi and Rei having sex as Artorus shouted "IF SHE TRULY IS YOURS THEN I OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO GO BACK AND TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS!"

Hisashi growled in anger as the moans of Rei and Takashi echoed through his head and shouted "I ACCEPT!"

Artorus grinned under his cold helmet and said "Good boy."

The vision stopped as Artorus stood up and ordered some royal guards "Guards take this one, give him a body and take him to the city of the dead where the portal is."

The royal guards took Hisashi's soul away as Artorus's eyes flashed yellow for a moment and left the dungeon and entered his throne room ordering all of his guards to leave him as he sat at the dead throne. Artorus closed his eyes and opened them back up as he seemed to have envisioned the throne as a dark void as a figure with glowing yellow eyes who was shrouded in darkness asked with a deep yet calming voice "Are the plans setting into motion Ice Lord?"

Artorus nodded and stated "The experimental Portal to Earth has shown to be successful."

The figure then said "Good, it would be unfortunate if all the power I had granted you be waisted on meaningless bravado."

Artorus then claimed with pride "I assure you Dark One, that I will keep my end of the bargain so long as you keep yours by making the Kingdom of the Dead the Prominent kingdom of the universe."

The figure sighed annoyingly and said "Do make sure you don't fail... or else even your soul will be one with the Dark."

The vision faded back to the Throne room as Artorus stood up and asked loudly "Frostbane what is the status of the next portal?"

Then Frostbane stated through telepathy to his master "Mr. Hayashi... or as he now calls himself The Necromancer has already found the perfect area for the portal."

Arteries then commanded "Good now ensure that the portal is finished and Frostbane if Mr. Hayashi strays from our agreement to pursue a worthless human child again... well you already know."

Frostbane then stated "It is only fair if he does not honor the agreement then I will cut him down in fair combat."

Artorus growled and complained "You are based upon my will yet you somehow have your own personality of honor something that a human and Angel would have."

Frostbane then stated "I am bound to honor your orders though with my own take."

Artorus growled and said "Very well... do not fail me."

Frostbane then stated "Of course master."

 **The** **Crucible**

The group were standing in front of Wicked K as Death asked "I need information from the Kingdom of the dead who is Artorus the Ice Lord and why is he attacking humanity."

Wicked K lifted his top hat up and saw Shizuka and with a grin complimented her "Nice tits miss."

Shizuka then held them up and said with a smirk "All natural."

Wicked K pointed at her and shouted with a comical look "IMPOSSIBLE THOSE ARE FAKE!"

Rei then gave a comical look and said "EXACTLY! JUST WHAT I TOLD HER!"

Shizuka then crossed her arms and gave a pout as she claimed "Your just jealous."

Death steamed out of annoyance and asked "Could you three be anymore annoying right now?"

Takashi pointed at Death with a comical look and shouted "HEY YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOCK ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Death glared at Takashi and stated "You struck at Death so you're just lucky to still be alive if I weren't doing my job!"

Takashi then lowered his head and asked "Then why?"

Death then raised a brow under his mask and asked "Why what?"

Takashi then finally asked "Why spare us but kill those people they only wanted to survive like us!"

Saeko also wondered and looked at Death as he answered with glowing red eyes "They showed their true colors, leaving a defenseless child traumatized and to die was their gravest mistake."

Saeko then asked "But their humans as well so why not allow them to join us?"

But Alice shouted "NO! THEY KILLED MY DADDY! THEY HURT HIM! WHAT THEY DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Aiko who stood next to Death with a cold expression in her eyes looked at Alice and stated "I lost my daddy and mommy too..."

Takashi looked at Death and asked "I guess you killed him?"

Death shook his head and stated "Aiko had already escaped, but enough of that. Right now Wicked K send us back to Earth while you go to the Kingdom of the Dead."

Wicked K leaned on the arms of his throne and summoned a glass of whine and waved the group off and said "Have fun boys and girls!"

Kargon then stated "When the group returned to Earth Death asked everyone "is there a transportation that can be of use that can also be use to hold supplies?"

Shizuka then stated "Wells there the Humvee that Rika owns."

Everyone turned towards Shizuka as Saya asked "Where does your roommate get the money for this shit?"

Shizuka realed her arms and shoulders up and stated "I don't know."

Death then pointed at Kohta and ordered "Kohta take as many weapons that the... Humvee... can contain."

Kohta then stated "Not to worry about how much space there will be we've only got a Springfield M1A1 Super..."

Death then gave a comical look and shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KIND OF NAME FOR A WEAPON IT'S TOO DAMN LONG?!"

Kohta then dropped a sweat and stated "How about I just simply call it a rifle..."

Death's eyes twitches and asked "And that wasn't easy enough to say?"

Kohta then stated "It's a habit."

Death then pointed at Shizuka and ordered "Shizuka find and take as much human medicines as you can."

Shizuka then nodded and said "Yes sir."

Takashi then shouted "HEY WHO MADE YOU THE LEADER?!"

Death then asked sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry... do you have over thousands of years worth of experience of leading?"

Takashi grunted and stated "No but..."

Death then stated to everyone "Then deal with it together or die alone!"

Saeko then leaned next to Rei and whispered "I like a man whose takes charge."

Rei then stated "Takashi could do it!"

Saeko then asked "But could he do it as well as Death?"

Rei pouted and said "Shut up..."

Death then pointed at Saya and ordered "Saya I need to know if there are many dead are lurking outside or not, I'll have to deal with them if we are to leave now."

Saya sighed and said "Fine..."

Saya walked out as Death pointed at Saeko and asked "Saeko keep Saya out of trouble will you?"

Saeko nodded and said "Will do."

Takashi then asked "So what's my job?"

Death looked around and stated "Just get in the Humvee, sit down and shut up."

Takashi frowned and walked out as Death turn dot Alice and Aiko as Alice asked "Do need a hug?"

Aiko sniffed and shook her head claiming "No..."

Death then looked at Alice and knelt down and asked "Little one can you help Kohta for me?"

Alice looked at Aiko as Death stated "Me and Aiko will talk do not worry."

Alice nodded and said "Yes sir..."

Alice stood up and walked out of the room as Death sat down next to Aiko and sighed as Aiko tried to keep herself from crying while Death stated "If you must... ugh you can cry on me just don't leave a..."

Aiko forced herself onto Death's chest crying as Death grunted for a moment as he slowly patted Aiko's head and said "There... there..."

Death then thought "Damn humans and their need to express their feelings during such times..."

Aiko sniffed and stated "Death... my daddy was killed by that dragon man."

Death closed his eyes and said "You have my sympathies young one..."

Aiko then pulled out the metallic cylinder and stated "Daddy told me to give this to you before... before... (Begins to cry)"

Death took the cylinder and opened it to find a hard drive and thought "What is this?"

Saya and Saeo returned as Saya stated "Death there aren't much of those rotting bastards outside so I think we're good."

Death held out the Hard drive and asked "Do you know what this is Saya?"

Saya then picked up the Hard drive and stated "It's a Hard drive."

Death gave a comical look as he tilted his head and asked "What?"

Saya then stated "Think of it as a human version of a book of knowledge I guess..."

Death then asked "You mean the Tree of Knowledge?"

Saya then stated "I guess but not as knowledgable by your standards."

Death then asked "Can you show me how to see the knowledge within?"

Saya then saw Shizuka and asked "Hey Miss Marikawa do you have a computer here?"

Shizuka then stated "Of course I needed one here just in case I need to have copies of..."

Saya then interrupted and said "Can we use it?"

Later Death and Aiko stood behind Saya as she typed on the computer as Death watched how she typed and said "This seems very complicated..."

Saya then stated "Well I guess compared to killing dead people it is... (Ding) On we're in."

But all there was on the video was a video log as Saya clicked on it showing Ichiro Hayashi as he recorded himself "Hello Death, if you are watching this then I am already dead and I have failed my daughter..."

Aiko then whispered "Daddy..."

The video continued "I will be brief and say my family are of descent of the fallen angel Azazel... though the power of our ancestor had died after so many generations our duty never dwindled... that is until my father had died and my younger brother Yoshi was born soon after. Our mother went mad with grief becoming a drug addicted whore. And though I was old enough to move away from all it Yoshi was not and at that time I had been selfish and abandoned him to the cruelty our what our mother had become."

Death shook his head in disappointment as the video continued "I had no knowledge until much later that my brother had been beaten, raped, strangled, and yet he tried to stay positive... until he was robbed of the one thing he always wanted... to have the chance to become a father... my mother had castrated him and that's when he lost it."

Saya covered her mouth and shook her head after hearing that as the video went on "He was driven mad and murdered our mother and soon he rightfully blamed me for abandoning him to suffer... and was jealous of my and my own family... and tortured them. My wife and Aiko both were traumatized but the soon were able to heal from the time and I made my brother promise me to never come near my family again if... I had visited him in prison."

Death then sighed as the video then continued "During his time in prison he talked to himself yet I could tell he wasn't talking to himself... turns out he had somehow made contact with the Ice Lord a loyal servant of Argul who was even named his successor if Argul were to fall. The reason he was named Yoshi was because we had thought he was lucky enough to have survive being born yet he wasn't lucky enough to live Life the way he wanted..."

Aiko lowered her head as the video finally finished up "If you are watching this Pale Rider... I implore you to go my my family home I cannot say what you'll find but I promise you it can be of use to you and possibly save mankind."

The video ended as Saya turned towards Aiko and hugged and said "I'm so, so sorry Aiko."

Death breathed out and asked "Aiko where is your family home?"

Aiko then stated "On the other side of the bridge."

Saya then stated "Same way where are homes are."

Death crossed his arms and stated "Very well..."

Saya then let Aiko go and asked "Whats the plan Death?"

Death squinted his eyes and stated "First things first I need to get you all to safety then Aiko can lead me to her home."

 **Tokonosu island airport**

Rika had been ordered to evacuate the airport, having a handgun as she and her spotter were in a hallway protecting civilians that were running while undead were limping their way towards them. Ria shot one in the head and joked "Headshot!"

Her spotter laughed and said "You know these guys used to be people right?"

Ria then shot another undead in the head and stated "Yeah that was until I saw that mystical mumbo jumbo!"

The spotter shot his assault rifle popping a few undead head and joked "Triple headshot!"

Rika scoffed and said "You're lucky I'm not using my rifle."

But the undead stopped their movements as Rika ordered "Hold your fire!"

The spotter stopped firing his rifle as Rika asked "What the hell are they doing?"

The undead waved from side to side creepily as they slowly moved out of the way of a undead abomination with red eyes and grey wavy hair that reach just past his eyes walked out and gave a loud angry screeching roar at the two as Rika said "Oooooooh... shit!"

The Abomination charged with a limp at Rika and her partner but Rika's partner pushed her out of the way as he was grabbed by the abomination and was held up the air as the undead screeched again and tore Rika's partner in half as she watched in horror. The abomination slammed the two halves of Rika's partner on the ground and began to violently punched the remains causing a gruesome gory mess as Rika gritted her teeth and ran away as the abomination screeched again as Draven walked out and said "And how is this beast supposed to be my partner Lord Artorus?"

Then Artorus' voice was heard telepathically "He is not your partner he is an experiment... and I would like it that you keep him out of trouble for me Master of blades."

Draven growled in annoyance and said "Babysitting is not what I had in mind..."

The abomination turned towards Draven but saw a Undead General with his spear and shot his eyes wide open had a memory of his past and saw Rei smiling and spoke with a growl "Rei..."

The abomination began to walk away as Draven sighed and said "Great babysitting a pathetic excuse of a undead."

Rika had escaped the onslaught but she found that the civilians were already killed near a dining area by a undead Stalker tearing the flesh off of a woman as Rika kept low and stopped under a table and placed a cigarette in her mouth as she whispered "Shit, shit shit SHIT!"

Rika lit her cigarette and began to smoke as she scratched her head harshly and exhaled as she grabbed a beer bottle from the table and had one big drink of it before she threw it on the other side of the room causing the glass to shatter catching the attention of the undead stalker. The undead beast dropped the body and ran on all fours towards the shattering sound as Rika silently evaded the undead's gaze and thought "We're so fucked!"

 **Unknown alley**

Blue and Green walked in an alleyway as Blue held onto his torn off arm and shook it as his complained "DAMN THAT PALE RIDER! FUCKER'S LEGEND IS TRUE!"

Green then sighed and said "At least we're fortunate enough that he didn't use his Harvester scythe."

Blue grunted and then said "Thanks..."

Green then asked "For what?"

Blue then stated "For saving my boney ass back there..."

Green then rubbed Blue's head and said "Oh don't worry about it it's my boney ass too."

Blue turned towards Green as she pinched his ass as he drop his jaw as she giggled until a man shouted :WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!"

Blue then shouted back "HEY NO NEED TO SHOUT AT US YELLOW!"

Then a skeleton with yellow flames was seen and he shouted with yellow flames erupted from his jaws "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FUCKING AROUND AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU?!"

Blue then showed back "FUCK OFF YELLOW YOU DIDN'T FACE THE REAPER LIKE WE DID!"

Green sighed as she saw Purple and left the two men to shout at each other as Green asked "Sorry we couldn't bring in Death for the bounty ma'am."

Purple stayed quite as she remembered the crazy human kissing her teeth and thought out loud "He's not bad a kissing..."

Green gave a comical shocking look as Purple realized she said what she thought out loud as Green asked "You mean you and Yellow?"

Purple then laughed and said "Pffffffff... you mean mr. wrath ass over there? He's just a kiss ass."

Blue then shouted "HA TOLD YA!"

Yellow then shouted "SHUT UP BLUE!"

Blue the retorted "MAKE ME KISS ASS!"

Purple then shouted "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR EMPLOYER SCREWED US OVER!"

Green then covered her teeth and said "Oh dear..."

Yellow clenched his skeletal fist and shouted "I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THOSE BASTARDS!"

Blue then fell to his knees giving an overdramatic scream "NOOOOOOOOO WE'RE NOT GETTING PAAAAAAAAAYED!"

Green comical concerned look and said "Blue I think money is the least of our worries we're dead."

Yellow then asked though tried as hard as he could to stay calm "So... what's the plan... boss?"

Purple turned away and said "We ride to find the Reaper."

Green then asked "Oh we're gonna try again all together this time?"

Blue then shouted "HELL YES GETTING ANOTHER CHNACE AT THAT BOUNTY!"

Purple then stated "No your idiot we're gonna offer our services to him and he'll pay us... and I'll get to punch that crazy bustard's face in... even though he's a dan good kisser."

Green held her finger close to her teeth and teased "I smell love in the air!"

Purple chuckled and said "Yeah I'd love to FUCKING BASH HIS FACE IN! KNIGHTS OF SOUL FIRE! LET'S ROCK ROLL!"

Then Purple hopped onto a motorcycle as the tires caught fire with purple flames, Yellow shoved Blue aside and mounted on his bike as Green helped Blue up and the two mount their bikes and rode off after Yellow and Purple.

 **The next morning with Death's group**

Shizuka drove into the river to avoid the undead on the bridge while Takashi slept in the Humvee with Rei's head on his shoulder sleeping soundly while Kohta and Alice were singing row your boat and Kohta's version which involved guns and killing zombies on top of the humvee. Death rested his eyes as Saeko had her head laying on Death's shoulder while Aiko laid across their laps while Shizuka watches the two pairs and said "Aw that's cute young love and... well I guess immortal and mortal love?"

Death then said "You know I'm not asleep Ms. Marikawa."

Shizuka then dropped a sweat and gave a hesitant smile and said "Sorry..."

The seat next to Shizuka was taken by Saya who looked out the window and asked "Death why couldn't we use that giant serpent of yours?"

Death then explained "I ordered him to keep this land safe from Angels and Demons if I kept making my Leviathan pay attention to lesser important missions than the larger more important mission would be a failure."

Saya then asked "But aren't Angels the good guys?"

Death scoffed and stated "Please... Angels are so self righteous in nearly everything that they can't even see that the Balance is what keeping them and Demons from destroying each other."

Saya then sighed and asked "So the Angels are tight asses while the demons are gamblers..."

Death then stated "Simply put yes... though not all Angels and Demons are like their kinds' stereotypes."

Death then looked out the window and asked "It's morning isn't it?"

Shizuka then stated "Yep."

Rei woke up yawning then she looked at Takashi with a smile then she saw Aiko on Death and Saeko's lap and said "That's cute."

Death then opened one eye and stated "You think Death is cute?"

Rei then stated "NO! I meant Aiko on your and Saeko's lap!"

Death looked down and saw Aiko and noticed her eyelids were twitching as if she were having a nightmare and sighed as he petted her head, Shizuka then warned "Ok everyone hold on, it may get a little bumpy..."

Death wrapped his left around Saeko and had picked Aiko up lay on his right arm as she woke up and asked "What's going on?"

Death then stated "Just hold on to me."

Then Shizuka drove the humvee up the side of the river causing violently shaking as Aiko scream in surprise and forced herself in Death's chest as Kohta held onto Alice and held onto a bar on top of the Humvee. Saeko woke up groggy with drool running down her chin as Rei pointed at her own chin and said "Uhh Saeko you've got a bit of drool on your chin."

Saeko widen her eyes for a moment and wiped the drool off her chin as Aiko asked "Are we there?"

Shizuka then stated "Boys may I ask you to..."

Death teleported outside of the Humvee as Aiko fell into the seat while Kohta saw and said "Wow Death knows how to get out of a crowded vehicle effortlessly..."

Death cracked his neck and looked around seeing no signs of the dead and thought "This is concerning..."

Death turned around as Rei, Saya, Saeko and Shizuka got out of the humvee as Rei woke up Takashi and said "Come on sleepy head time to wake up."

Takashi woke up and asked "Are we there?"

Rei then stated "Well we're across the river and we girls need to change cloths... SO NONE OF YOU BOYS LOOK BACK HERE OK?!"

Takashi got out of the Humvee as Kohta asked "Hey Takashi could ya help me get Alice down?"

Takashi then said "Yeah sure..."

Alice placed her hands in-between her crotch pushing her skirt in and warned "Don't look!"

Takashi grunted and stated "I won't."

Takashi looked away though it was in the direction of the girls as they were stripping down to change clothes and said "Oh crap..."

Rei threw a shoe at Takashi's face as he fell back with Alice in his arms and grabbed his nose shouted "OWWWW GOD DAMNIT THAT HURT!"

Rei then stated "There's the other direction idiot!"

Death still had his back turned away from the group squinting his eyes as he thought "I don't like this... it's too quiet even for the dead."

Later the girls had changed clothes, Saeko's school uniform now had a female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves and her skirt had revealed the string of her thong. Rei had changed less but she now had white fingerless gloves, combat elbow and knee pads, as well as having webbing for the rifle which she had now placed a combat knife as a bayonet.

Saya wore a coat over a black sleeveless undershirt and still had her school uniform's skirt on, Shizuka had her white shirt on but she now wore checkered brown hot pants. Kohta complimented Saya and said "Looking' good Saya!"

Saya blushed and said "Yeah whatever stupid."

Kohta then said "Oh that's mean Saya."

Rei then ran up to Takashi and asked "So how do I look Takashi?"

Takashi then stated "Good I... I guess."

Rei then pouted and asked "You guess?"

Saeko went towards Death as he stated "Don't ask me if you look good in an outfit like those two over there, I don't care for pointless compliments I only see action are worth complimenting."

Saeko then stated "I figured so I was actually going to ask what's wrong instead."

Death then said "I apologize for the assumption then, I don't like how quite the dead have become it's quite unlike them to stay quite for this long..."

Saeko then asked "Are you suggesting they may ambush us?"

Death turned towards the humvee and said "You read my mind. Let's keep an eye out the dead are always on the offensive."

Later the group were riding through the area where most of the group's homes would be while Death and Saeko rode on Despair as Rei and Taksahi sat on top of the Humvee as they took in the scenery while undead were still not seen but Death knew that they were still out there. Then Saya shouted "WE'VE GOT CORPSES TWELVE O'CLOCK!"

Death then turn dot Saeko and joked "Show time."

Saeko had her wooden katana out and she would bash thew few slow lumbering undead that Despair would pass by until the group reached a highway however Saya and Death both noticed a glare in the middle of the street as Saya widened her eyes and shouted while pulling the string wheel away the direction of the glare "WATCH OUT!"

The Humvee's tires screeched from the breaks but it ran into the side of the wall knocked off both Rei and Takashi, Death slowed Despair down and saw that there was a man made fence and said "Guess someone's actually made a defense against the lower class undead... clever humans still managing to impress me."

Death and Saeko dismounted off of Despair who neighed and disappeared as he noticed a horde of undead began to follow the group Death unsheathed his scythes and said "I'll deal with them.."

Saeko then stated "Not without me you're not!"

Death then looked at Saeko and said "Very well... then don't disappoint."

Saeko looked at Death from the side of her eye and asked "Oh is that a challenge?"

Death then asked "What do you think?"

Saeko smirked and said "I'm starting to get a little wet..."

Death was awkwardly quiet and stated "Unexpected... but reassuring that your confident."

Then Death teleported near a few of the undead as those within the range were burned to a crisp Saeko bashed and fought off the other undead while the Abomination from the airport and Draven were seen overlooking the ambush as Draven saw Saeko and said "Hmmm her skills are nearly flawless... leave the one with the sword to me kill the rest!"

The Abomination screeched as Death and Saeko stopped for a short moment to see what made that sound and saw the Abomination and Draven and quickly went back to killing the undead. Takashi saw the incoming undead as some began to growl and a sprint at them however Kohta grabbed the rifle and looked out of the scope as he snipped a few of the Ghouls that ran the group and quickly tossed Takashi a shotgun and said "START SHOOTING!"

Takashi then stated "HEY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS!"

Kohta then shouted "LOOK THROUGH THE SIGHTS AND AIM FOR THE CHEST THAT WAY YOU'LL HIT MORE OF THEM!"

Takashi didn't understand what the sights were and he just shot an undead's head off and shouted "HELL YES!"

Death then shouted as he slashed a undead by the waist in half "AIM AT THEM FROM A DISTANCE YOU GODDAMN FOOL!"

Takashi then shot again and was surprised to see the number of undead falling back from the blast and said "Oh yes..."

Death then dashed across the undead that were blasted back decapitating them as the Abomination was seen pushing the smaller undead out of it's way until it saw Takashi and Rei and said "Rei..."

Draven walked passed the undead as he was contempt with facing Saeko and pulled out his katana with he still kept it sheathed as Saeko tried to bash him with her wooden blade only to be blocked by Draven's sheathed sword and squinted her eyes as Draven complimented her "Impressive swordsmanship... I do think you'll prove to be a worthy foe."

Draven then held up his hand and said "All you rotting flesh eaters listen up leave this one to me disobey this order and I'll cut your head from it's neck!"

The undead that surrounded Draven and Saeko began to ignore them and headed straight for the Humvee as Saeko said "Clever strategy making those go after the other who aren't as skilled as the two of us."

Draven then stated "It's only fair that we face each other..."

Saeko crossed her arms and stated "I was referring to me and HIM."

Draven turned around to see Death stabbing him through the chest with his scythe and said "Well if it isn't the Reaper of souls... I admire a great warrior like yourself."

Death then asked "Who are you?"

Draven gasped offended while he stated "I'M DRAVEN THE MASTER OF BLADES FROM TEH KINGDOM OF THE DEAD!"

Death then stated "I have no memory of killing you..."

Draven gritted his teeth and shouted "HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Draven unsheathed his katana slashed at Death but Death grabbed the katana bare handed and kicked Draven off and hit him with the hilt end of his own blade and said "That was rude!"

Draven growled as Death heard Rei scream as he and Saeko saw the Abomination picking her up in it's hand and gently rubbed the hair from her face and said "Rei..."

Rei screamed in horror seeing the Abomination up close and shouted "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! TAKASHI!"

The Abomination grunted and turned towards Takashi and growled with anger and screeched at him as Death's spear stabbed it from behind, but as it looked at the blade that protruded from it's belly the Abomination let Rei down and fell to it's knees. Death pulled the spear out and held it to the Abomination's throat however a sound of razors were heard as everyone turns dot the skies seeing Liches riding on Wailing Serpents.

Death then whispered "Damn it... Serpent hunters, they'll be drawn to me..."

Draven stood up as Saeko then stated "We can have this duel another time."

Draven scoffed and said "Very well... I'm already dead I can wait."

Saeko ran towards Death bashing the undead away until two were back to back as Saeko asked "Any ideas?"

Death then stated "Not with those Serpent hunter in the sky and the undead surrounding the others no!"

Then the sound of people clambering were heard as Death saw humans still alive using a fire hydrant to force the undead away from the humvee as Death stated "I need to draw the serpent hunters away they'll just keep following me until I kill them."

Saeko then stated "Then I'm coming with you."

Death then suggested "I risk that!"

Saeko then stated "Well to tough shit I'm going with you!"

Death then sighed and shouted "TAKASHI!"

Taxi then asked "What?"

Death then stated "You're in charge while me and Saeko draw those Serpent hunters in the sky away so you and the others can escape without them to worry about!"

Aiko then shouted "NO DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE DADDY!"

Death was silent for a moment and turned towards Aiko and gave a serious look and stated "I'm not your father... so I promise you this... I WILL return."

Aiko began to tear up and shouted "DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

Death then summoned a swarm of souls that killed all of the undead walking near the humvee as Death and Saeko ran off up some stairs and lead the Serpent hunters away however the Abomination's wound healed as Rei and Takashi noticed and the two clinger onto each other for dear life. However the Abomination looked at it's hands and looked at the two and turned away and left as it was attacked by Death's summoned souls and was shredded into a gory mess.

Rei then breathed heavily as Takashi did too as he asked "Rei are you alright?"

Rei squinted her eyes in pain and stated "I think it dislocated my spine!"

Takashi then shouted "MS. MIRAKAWA REI NEEDS HELP!"

Shizuka got out of the Humvee and asked "What's wrong?"

Takashi then stated "Rei thinks that thing dislocated her spine."

Shizuka then asked "Ok let me take a look... hold her to the side for me."

Takashi pulled Rei's body on her side as she screamed in pain while Shizuka covered her mouth and said "Oh my... we need a medical bed now!"

 **The airport**

Frostbane and the Necromancer had arrived at the portal as the Necromancer held a mirror up and gave a good look at his skull head and said "Damn... I look like a Ghost rider reject... just without the flames..."

Then Frostbane bowed before the portal and said "Master..."

The portal revealed a spectral image of Artorus who said "I apologize for not meeting you Necromancer in person... but due to my weakness being heat and the area is not yet... a blizzard I can only give you your commands."

The Necromancer then pointed at Artorus and asked "This guys the one who hired me?"

Artorus growled as he looked at his right hand as he curled his fingers making the Necromancer cough and fall to his knees as the Ice Lord stated "Seeing that you are cursed until I have no use for you... you will obey my every command is that understood?"

The Necromancer then gave a thumbs up and joked "Yeah sure thing... frosty!"

Artorus growled and said "I want this human city to become a frozen tundra as soon as possible, no excuses do I make myself clear?"

Both Frostbane and the Necromance nodded as the spectral image vanished as the Necromancer said "Tight ass!"

 **The Eternal throne**

Artorus sat at his throne as the soul of Hisashi returned and he said "Tssk tsk tsk... I am not please of your choice human... it was... poorly made."

Hisashi then stated "How can I go back to Rei looking like that?! A monster!"

Artorus then sighed and said "Very disappointing... very well proceed to your everlasting torment!"

Then the royal guards took Hisashi away as she shouted "NO! NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK NOOOOO!"

The doors slammed shut behind the guards as Artorus palmed his helmet until the Soul Arbiter appeared before him and stated "I could be of use my lord."

Artorus then asked with his hand still palming his helmet "How so my old friend?"

The Soul Arbiter then stated "The City of the dead is renown for wiping the memories of a soul away and if a certain soul were to be sent there for I don't know at least a single human day..."

Artorus removed his hand and finished "He could be molded into the perfect undead warrior... very well Soul Arbiter take him to the city and do keep an eye on him for me will you?"

While Artorus and the Soul Arbiter were speaking a certain top hat wearing Wicked was seen floating on his hat near a window and said "Ph Death is gonna adore this!"

 **To be continued**


	7. Act 6

Act 6: War of the Dead part 1

 **The Crucible (Shortly after the group's departure)**

Wicked K drank his whine and eyed Kargon had his back turned towards him and asked "Kargon do you have something?"

Kargon lowered his head and stated "N..no!"

Wicked K raised a brow and ordered "Turn around Kargon."

Kargon was silent and obeyed as he turned around revealing him with the puppy that was with the group as Wicked K raised both brows and asked "You stole a mutt... from the reaper?"

Kargon lowered his finger near the pup petting him as stated "He's survivor master and I respect that."

Wicked K had a comical confused look and asked "You can speak dog?"

Kargon then claimed "No... not with words anyway his eyes they're quite determined..."

Kargon held up the pup who had given a serious look while Wicked K and Kargon were awkwardly silent until the pup barked cutely and leaped onto Kargon's shoulder and licked his helmet as Kargon begged with a serious tone "Can I keep him master?"

Wicked K was speechless as the pup panted with cute large eyes that gleamed while Wicked K palmed his face and said "Fine... hahahaha this is amusing beyond belief, I wouldn't have thought a big armored lad like yourself would be attached to a dog though."

Kargon scratched the pup's chin making his leg move in a rapid paced as a response.

 **The Eternal throne (Presently)**

Artorus had summoned the Dead court to him, Basileus the Enforcer of the dead and Phariseer the Keeper of the dead were summoned by their new Lord. Artorus had to make sure that his rule was unquestioned and absolute and decided to "persuade" the Lords of the Dead court and asked "Where is Judicator?"

Basileus then stated as he crossed his arms "Carrying out his duties as he always does my lord."

Artorus then sighed as his breath made the air cold and snapped his fingers as his eyes glowed blue and asked "Ladies?"

Then four green summoning seals were seen as four wraiths emerged without their blades and began to belly dance in front of the Dead Court as Phariseer looked at his fellow court member as Artorus said "Tomorrow we shall make our appearance for the End war, so enjoy the entertainment I have granted you my dead court."

Basileus then grinned and said "Mmmm... wraiths."

The wraiths twirled around as they kept in a constant motion their hips would shake side to side as one made her way to Basileus and leaned on him as he looked at her with his helmet still over his eyes as she winked at him and said "Do I please you Lord Basileus?"

Basileus raised a brow under his helmet and asked "Not certain yet unless you can prove yourself?"

The Wraith smirked and raised her arms over her head and around Basileus' neck and rubbed her ass on his crotch and suggested "How about you prove yourself to me big boy? (Winks)"

Basileus growled seductively and said "This just got interesting."

Phariseer scoffed at his fellow Dead lord but then the three other wraiths surrounded him as one asked "Wish to have me my lord Phariseer?"

Then another asked "How about me?"

Then the last asked "Or you can have all three of us and see how well you'd handle?"

Phariseer looked at the three and squinted his eyes and gave a smirk and said "I'd take that challenge."

But Artorus stood up and said calmly "If you Necrophiliacs do it here..."

Artorus' eyes glowed brightly blue giving a intimidating stare and finished "I will have your souls in the palm of my hand."

And instantly the dead lords on their wraiths left Artorus' sight as he slowly sat down and palmed his helmet as he asked "What is the progress of my perfect warrior?"

Then a royal guard had stated "The Soul Arbiter has reported that the soul is already prepared to be trained my lord."

Artorus grinned and said "Good. Send him to the gilded arena... I have some business there with the Arena's caretakers."

In Judicator's tomb the Dead lord had been judging the damned but yet he noticed that a shortage of human souls as if someone had been illegally stealing the souls awaiting to be judged. Judicator had ignored it at first but as the End war on Earth wages on and on the damned souls that should have been sent to him for judgement have lessened more and more to the point of just a hundred souls per Earth day.

Judicator knew there must be someone stealing the souls and called for his guards to investigate and see where the souls have been taken, his guards a group of undead Demon Phantoms and Legionaries left Judicator to his duty while searching for the stolen souls. Upon reaching the Guilded arena an undead Demon Legionnaire saw the Lord of the dead, Artorus and saw that him talking to statues while one had said with a raspy voice "How honored we must be for the Lord of the Dead to be in our presence?"

Then another statue turned towards Artorus and deeper raspy voice "QUIET! Let the Lord of the Dead speak of what he wants."

Artorus then pointed at the statues and ordered "I want the Bounty hunter you have imprisoned here."

The statues were quite but one stated "The Knights of Soul fire had payed quite handsomely for his imprisonment but you are our Lord..."

Then the statue that had a sitting robed skeleton spoke "Enough! Take him as you please Lord Artorus as a tribute to your rule."

Then a red portal opened up as two stone pillars slowly rose up with a demon legionnaire skeleton was seen chained to the pillars with his head dropped down as he chuckled and asked "So Purple you'd couldn't stay away?"

But when the skeleton saw Artorus his head erupted into red flames and joked "How... that hurts Purple. That really fucking hurts my feelings HAHAHAHA!"

Artorus then asked "Red, the Chaos Knight of soul fire I presume?"

Red then tilted his head and asked "And who the fuck are you snowman?"

Artorus then warned "Careful I would keep that jaw shut if I was you, for you speak to the new Lord of the Dead."

Red then yawned and asked "So?"

Artorus then cracked his neck as he raised his hand and made it into a fist making Red gargle and said "So... Obey me!"

Artorus released Red making him laugh and shouted "OH THAT WAS SOOOOO GOOD! DO IT AGAIN!"

Artorus sighed and scoffed at the demon skeleton and said "That's... disturbing your feel pleasure from my soul grip. Anyway I have an job for you Red."

Red then asked "What kind of job?"

Artorus then stated "I want you to go to Earth and bring your former Knights of soul fire to me."

Red the joked "You wouldn't happen to want them alive would you? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Artorus then growled annoyingly and said "Hilarious... but if you bring me the knights I assure you that you can have chaotic satisfaction on Earth."

Red looked at Artorus and joked again "Ohh I might as well drink some cyanid too for my health."

Artorus didn't know how to respond to the joke and simply asked "Do you accept?"

Red then shrugged and said "Sure boss I've got nothin better to do anyway."

Artorus then smirked and said "Very well then I shall..."

Red shook his head around and said "YAP, YAP, YAP! You talk too much."

Artorus then growled annoyingly and said "Very well... guards take this one to the portal and leave him to fulfill his desires of chaos and destruction."

Then the royal guards pulled the chains leading Red away as Artorus looked to the side as the dead demon ran away and said "It would seem that Judicator is suspicious of the missing souls."

Then the area around Artorus went dark as the mysterious figure appeared before Artorus and asked "Will this Dead Lord be a problem?"

Artorus then pointed at the figure and stated "That is of no concern of yours I will keep my end of the bargain, so long as you keep yours."

The figure's eyes glowed yellow and warned as he slowly floated around Artorus "Careful, Lord Artorus... I have seen kings fall, self proclaimed gods die, and mortals rise against those who are deemed... Corrupt, and your are no different."

The figure waved his hand through Artorus causing him to fall to his knees as if he was weakened and the figure floated above him and continued "If you fail to keep your end of the bargain... you shall pay dearly... with your soul and tenfold."

Artorus then claimed with pride "I will ensure that you'll have the souls that you require."

The figure then leaned forward and simply finished "We shall see... We shall see."

The figure disappeared as the area returned to normal as Artorus sighed in relief and stood back up as he ordered "PREPARE FOR THE INVASION!"

But then a royal guard bowed and reported "My lord the Demoness Lord, Lilith has come and asks for an audience."

Artorus gave a unamused cold look and asked "So?"

The guard then stated "She has stated claim over the soul of Belial and seeing how you haven't decided his soul's fate yet..."

Artorus then stated "I shall what I please with the soul of Belial the Dark Prince and his Whore of Babylon can either accept that..."

The guard then asked "My lord?"

Artorus gave a grin and said "Or they can just try an take it from me, leading to more dead to our armies hehehe. Yes I like that one. Tell Lilith that she can meet me in the throne room."

The guard bowed in respect as Artorus thought "So that's why you wanted me to keep Belial's soul... to wage war against Hell."

Later in the Eternal throne Artorus sat on his throne as a womanly figure with hip length raven hair, yellow eyes, upside down wings with piercings on them, demonic knee high boots had entered the throne. Lilith wore black leather with a lock and chain as a belt, her horns curving around her face making it appear like it was fashioned that way to resemble hair she had a lizard like tail and of course the most prominent feature; her large breasts which could compete with Shizuka's.

Artorus slowly clapped his hands with a grin and said "It's the Whore of Babylon herself, your kind have made a great mess with mine. Axe lords treated as mere foot soldiers, skeletons reduced to mindless pawns, and of course the Wicks are mere slaves."

Lilith squinted her eyes unamused as Artorus continued "I know such painful subjugation when I was alive."

Artorus waved his hand as green flames erupted in front of Lilith showing Artorus before he became Argul's loyal servant, he was once a slave born into the Roman empire. Artorus' human name was changed for every new master he was sold to, however he would simply rebel against every last one of them before being taken as a Gladiator and fought for his life every day to entertain the crowds of the Roman empire.

Artorus would learn from his many battles within the arena however the public had high views of the slave as to the nobility who viewed that he was a symbol to slaves to rebel and had planned for his eventual downfall. Artorus was poisoned in his sleep and had died before his next fight in the arena as Artorus wave this hand and said "I know subjugation Demon."

Lilith then simply stated "I don't really care, I'm only here for Belial's soul the Dark Prince has demanded it."

Artorus then summoned five Undead Generals with demons of varying breeds and ages as prisoners while Artorus stood up and summoned an ice sword and pointed it at the youngest demon who was consider a child and said "And I know pain Lilith..."

Artorus stabbed the demon child in the throat while the General let go and let the demon bleed to death as Artorus looked at Lilith who was beginning to get uncomfortable as he slashed another demon in half. Artorus then said as he stabbed another demonic the face "I won't give you Belial's soul for that now belongs to the Kingdom of the Dead."

Lilith then stated "That would break the treaty between the Kingdom of the Dead and Hell."

Artorus then stated as he wave this hand as the two remaining Generals broke the necks of the last demons "I am aware of the treaty but I am not my predeccor, I am Artorus the Lord of the Dead! AND I SHALL WAGE WAR UPON HEAVEN AND HELL! ALL LIVING THINGS MUST DIE AND FOR THAT THE KINGDOM OF THE DEAD IS NOT CONSIDERED AMONG THE GREAT KINGDOMS?!"

Lilith widened her eyes as Artorus sat upon his throne and warned "I am not intimidated by you or the Dark Prince... and I'm especially not afraid of your favorite child, the Hollow Lord, the Kinslayer, your son Death!"

Lilith turned away but then stated "You should be."

Lilith walked out of the throne room without arguing any further leaving the Lord of the Dead quiet until one of the royal guards asked "My lord I may be overstepping my boundaries but shouldn't we allow a few humans to survive seeing how you were once human?"

Artorus clenched his fist as The royal guard fell to his knees in pain as he stated "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?"

The undead demon had returned to his master and reported "Master Lord Artorus has sent the Chaos knight to bring the other knights of soul fire back to him."

Judicator then sighed and asked "What is our Lord up to?"

 **With Shido's group**

The bus needed to be refueled and Shido along with his silver tongue had asked "My male students I require a volunteer to refuel the bus and check the station for supplies do this and I am sure the ladies will reward you profoundly."

However with most afraid to go outside only one Tsunoda the boy who fought with Taskhi before he and Rei got separated and had met Death stood up and said "I'll go Mr. Shido."

Tsunoda then walked near the door as Shido warned "Now Tsunoda you know if you are caught..."

Tsunoda nodded and finished "I'll be left behind."

Shad's eyes flashed yellow as he said "Good."

Tsunoda walked out as he saw a body of the man whose heart was literally torn out of his chest by Death and thought "The fuck happened to you?"

Tsunoda began to refuel the bus as a raspy chuckle was heard and Tsunoda turned to see a green misty trail that quickly dispersed as Tsunoda took it as a means to be cautious and took the hose of another fuel tank and sprayed the ground around the station as far as he could. Tsunoda then went into the gas station and gathered as many snacks and supplies as he could carry and hurried back to the bus handing the supplies to the others from a window.

Shido then checked the tank and saw it was nearly full as Tsunoda turned to see a wraith chuckling at him and said "Gone gone the boy needs to be so go now run, go and flee!"

Shido saw the wraith and was prepared to drive th bus out of there while it was still being refueled however the voice he heard before "This human boy has some potential..."

Shido turned to look at the wraith as his eyes glowed yellow and the wraith noticed and her eyes immediately glowed the same as Shido's and floated away in fear and said "You humans aren't worth the trouble!"

Shido's eyes stopped glowing as Tsunoda asked "Did you scare her off for me Mr. Shido?"

Shido shook his head and then noticed what he was asked and said "I uhhh... Yes of course I did no need to worry I'll protect you!"

Tsunoda and there other followers of Shido had a major morale boost from Shido's promise to keep them safe while he held his stomach and looked at the mirror to see a sign with a Hotel name on it and said "We'll rest in a hotel tonight... Tsunoda, you and the girls will have your own room, Kurokami, Miura you should learn that volunteering for such a task like Tsunoda'sto gain rewarded by the girls."

Kurokami then nodded and said "Yes Mr. Shido I understand."

Then Miura then responded "Of course Mr. Shido."

 **The city of the dead**

Hisashi's soul was cast into the city of the dead while traditionally was meant for those who had earned their place within it's walls those who are not proven their worth face a fate worse than their eternal torment. Hisashi's soul walked but his sight was blinded with a green mist while the other souls walked with clear view of where they were going Hisashi's soul was driving mad from the lack of sight and constant voices of the dead all around him.

All the while the Soul Arbiter watched him from above keeping a close eye on the chosen human soul of the Lord of the dead, Hisashi would run what felt like a straight line however the Soul Arbiter would simply palm his face pondering why he witnessed the soul run around in circles. Hisashi's soul would often sit down for breaks and after days of the same cycle a single change was seen, he would now talk to himself constantly catching the Soul Arbiter's attention.

But Hisashi's soul would need to "improve" much more than he already has, and after a few more days the soul of Hisashi had made it's final change and just stood still without emotion. The Soul Arbiter sighed in relief and took the soul from the city back to the Eternal throne and was asked by Artorus "And how is my... perfect warrior in training?"

The Soul Arbiter then stated "His soul was driven mad and now his soul is just a shell of what it was, full emotions, fear, madness, love, now... emptiness. A need to fill the void will be present my Lord I recommend training."

Artorus placed his finger tips together and crossed one leg over the other and ordered "Bring him out."

The Soul Arbiter bowed his head as the doors slammed open as the royal guards pointed inside and ordered Hisashi's soul "The Lord of the Dead shall give you a purpose human maggot!"

Hisashi' soul walked in, his face emotionless and his eyes devoid of any life the soul had prior long isolation and magic of the City of the Dead, as Artorus was seen very impressed and asked "So who do you recommend to train this new recruit?"

The Soul Arbiter then stated "That would depend of the new body the soul will have to choose and be capable with."

Artorus turne this head to see the bodies of the Demon spawns and Angels and raised his hand as the bodies floated up with blood still dripping and ordered "Now recruit choose your body."

The soul walked towards one pf the Angel bodies and touched it as was instantly flung back as the Soul Arbiter said "He was rejected by the body."

Artorus then said "Clearly."

Haste's soul stood back up still quiet as it walked to the next Angel body and placed his hand into the body indicating he wasn't being rejected as Artorus grinned and said "Perfect. Now finish your possession of the body human soul! Show me that human souls can posses bodies that were not intentionally for human kind."

The body yelled in pain as the armor began to darken and rust, the wings began to rot and finally the body fell to it's knees as Artorus congratulated "Congratulations human, you have achieved a common dead trait; possession."

Artorus stood up from his throne and summoned his sword and said "Now I shall train you how to fight in that body. Are you prepared?"

 **With the group**

Shizuka had shouted towards the surviving humans "PLEASE WE NEED A MEDICAL BED!"

But then a woman with dark purple hair had then walked out from the crowd appearing to be leading the survivors and ordered "Of course... anyone with past experiences as a firefighter or doctors any advice?"

Then one and stated "We don't have a doctor here or a firefighter here ma'am."

Saya saw the woman from inside the humvee and smiled as she climbed out and lunged at her into a hug shouting "MOM!"

Kohta then shouted "MOM?!"

Takashi then stated still next to Rei and stated with enthusiasm "Yeah that's her mom, Mrs. Yuriko Takagi, and she's whom Saya gets her quote on quote "intelligence" from."

Then a blue serpent hole appeared as Vulgrim slowly emerged and ginned as Saya saw and pointed at him shouting "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JACKASS!"

Vulgrim placed his hands over each other and simply stated "I have costumers to attend to human... not that your feeble mind could understand being an business demon."

Yuriko climbed over the fence and looked at Rei and saw Takashi and gave a gentle smile and asked "Hello Komuro I missed seeing around the house it's been quite, quiet without some shouting from you and Saya."

Takashi then turned to Rei as Yuriko looked up to Vulgrim and asked "Saya who... or rather what is this?"

Vulgrim placed his right hand on his heart and spoke with sarcasm "You wound me like your daughter human... must run in the family I assume."

Yuriko then stated "Well I'm just more experienced at it than my daughter is."

Saya pouted as Vulgrim gave a creepy chuckle and asked Takashi "Is the young lady alright?"

Takashi then stated "A... what did Death call it Saya?"

Saya then stated "He called it an abomination... also anyone else hear that fucking thing call out to Rei and saw it put her back down without killing her?"

Then Takashi remembered the Abomination did say Rei's name and thought "How did that thing know Rei's name?"

Vulgrim grinned and said "I'm willing to use some of my power to get her and one other to where ever you need her... at a prize of course..."

Takashi then asked "What's the cost?"

Vulgrim then joked with a creepy tone "Your soul!"

Takashi dropped a sweat and stated "I couldn't tell if your were actually joking or being serious... either way that's was disturbing to hear."

Vulgrim then chuckled and stated "Good it was an amusing demon joke... no I am willing to accept anything I may see value of."

Kohta then showed the weapons in the Humvee and said "Just take one... please."

Vulgrim looked at all the guns and said "Pitiful human weapons are of no value compared to the Demonic Fracture cannon and of course the Angelic Redemption cannon... so unless you..."

But Aiko interrupted and asked innocently "Excuse me Mr. Vulgrim?"

Vulgrim looked at Aiko and placed his golden gauntlet on his chin and thought out loud "Mr. Vulgrim... sounds so professional... I like it."

Aiko held out a amulet that a red gem in it and said "Could this be worth something... it belonged to my mommy."

Vulgrim looked at the amulet and moaned with bliss and asked "Where did your mother get this child?"

Aiko simply shrugged and stated "I don't know Mr. Vulgrim."

Vulgrim took the amulet and said "You my dear have a deal... now whose is coming with this one?"

Saya stood out and stated "I will..."

Takashi then shouted "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

Saya back handed Takashi and stated "Death put you in charge idiot and I'd figured you of all people shouldn't piss off Death!"

Vulgrim then chuckled and said "She's right I admit begrudgingly..."

Saya then pointed at Takashi and stated "And plus I've noticed Death would rather keep the children safe (Whispers) Especially Aiko."

Takashi then remembered Death saved Aiko from dying a slow death and said "Ok... I get it if I go with Rei Death will more than likely kick my ass."

Vulgrim palmed his face and stated "No more than likely he'll simply kill you without a word ahahahaha!"

Then Vulgrim raised a finger as Rei floated in the air towards him as he said "Stand next to me human."

Saya then stood next to Vulgrim as the two slowly sank into his serpent hole and vanished without a trace as Yuriko ordered "Alright everyone let's move out!"

 **With the Necromancer and Frostbane**

Frostbane and the Necromancer had gone to the Highscool where the group had fled from days ago as the Necromancer laughed at the sight of walking dead teenagers and said "AHAHAHAHAHA! THEY NEVER SAW IT COMING HA!"

Frostbane then stated "We are here to create a portal to the Ice caverns so that this place can allow the Ice undead not to mock the already dead human teenagers."

The Necromancer then chuckled and said "Yes, yes of course but can I at least search for some survivors it's quite a long time since I had some quality music."

Frostbane then blunt answered "No."

The Necromancer looked away and joked "Cold hearted bastard."

The Necromancer cracked his neck and began to order a few of the undead "HEY ALL OF YOU ROTTING BASTARDS LISTEN UP! YOU'RE ALL WORKING FOR ME NOW AND THAT MEANS I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU DO IT OBVIOUSLY! SO NOW THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY... I WANT YOU ALL TO CUT YOUR ARM OFF DOESN'T MATTER WHICH ARM JUST CUT THAT FUCKER OFF AND BRING IT TO ME!"

Frostbane sighed while palming his face and said "This is never going to work."

But then a large group of undead limped their way to the Necromancer who nodded at the sight and ordered "OK TOSS THOSE BABIES IN FRONT ME AND... JUST WAIT FOR MY ORDERS!"

Frostbane crossed his arms as he stated "We must make haste for my master does not wish any more delays."

But the Necromancer held his middle finger at Frostbane and said "Fuck off ice lizard!"

 **With Death and Saeko**

Death and Saeko had been retreating from the Serpent hunters as one of the riders' wailing serpents flew at Death but he jumped over the serpent and quickly unsheathed his scythe and slashed the rider in half as and sliced his scythe into the serpent's back and ran down it's tail cutting most of it in half. Death jumped off the serpent as Saeko complimented "Nice."

Death then summoned a hammer and shouted "GET ON!"

Saeko jumped onto Death's hammer then Death swung his hammer with Saeko on and flung her at one of the serpent riders as Saeko had bashed him with her wooden katana and quickly stole his dagger and stabbed it into their rotting skull. Saeko jumped off the serpent as the lifeless body went limp and incidentally rode the serpent into a building killing it.

Death used his Death grip and pulled Saeko to him safely as he pulled out Redemption and quickly shot a serpent in the eye causing it roar and crash as the rider flew off and hissed as Death pick him up by the neck and shoved redemption's barrel down his throat and blasted a hole through the back of his head. Death then turned to the last Serpent retreating for now as Saeko said "He's running away. Coward."

Death then stated "He'll be back no doubt about that."

Then Saeko noticed that the slow walking undead were drawn by the sounds and said "Guess we're got a crowd of fans."

Death then joked "Then let us entertain them."

Saeko held onto her wooden katana as Death clamped his scythes together and made a larger scythe, the two charged at the undead as Death sealed his arms back and threw his scythe in a spinning fashion slicing many of the undead. Saeko had bashed her wooden blade cross a zombie's face breaking a few of it's teeth but then a zombie which had gotten behind her and was prepared to lunged at her.

Saeko had her eyes closed as she quickly pointed her blade's wooden tip at the zombie'r throat and said "Hold it!"

The zombie stopped and moaned in fear as Saeko scoffed at it and said "God you smell bad, I know your dead but at least you could have taken a shower before that."

Saeko quickly based the zombie's chin up and quickly bashed it's kneecap and hard a cracking sound as the zombie moaned as it fell on it's back and Death warned "Behind you!"

Saeko quickly turned prepared to strike at the undead behind her, however she widened her eyes in fear as she saw that the zombies behind her were undead children catching her off guard and shivered with frighten eyes. The zombie children slowly walked towards Saeko as she lowered her gaudy as Death had slashed a Ghoul in half and noticed Saeko's hesitation and sighed annoyingly but notice that the undead she was facing were children.

Death remind of all of the times he had condemned entire worlds an his own people to genocide, all the sins of humanity could bare paled in comparison to all the sins Death had committed. Saeko fell to her knees and closed her eyes as the children were within grabbing distance however a metallic slicing sound was heard along with blood being spilled were heard as Saeko looked up too see Death with one of his scythe pointed out dripping with blood.

Saeko then looked straight to see the undead children all decapitated with a single swipe as Death remained silent then Saeko asked "Death?"

Death turned around showing his eyes were not that serious intimidating stare he normally had, it was an emotionless glare as if it was the only way for Death to cope with his action. Death walked away Saeko heard a wailing serpent and saw that the serpent rider had seemed to have returned but failed to warn Death as she still was speechless from the undead children.

However Death had quickly changed into his reaper form and turned around slashing upwards cutting the serpent in half making a bloody mess as Death changed back as the two halves of the serpent crashed into the ground. However the Serpent rider was nowhere to be seen as Death looked around but just when he had his guard up the Serpent rider floated behind Death quickly avoid his gaze as Saeko shouted "DEATRH BEHIND YOU!"

The rider quickly revealed his three clawed gauntlets and slashed at Death's back and ribs as Death yelled in pain and fell to his knees as had covered up the wound on his ribs. Death then noticed his healing factor wasn't working as the Serpent rider gave raspy chuckle and showed that his claws were enchanted to steal the life force of others and said "Your healing factor won't work for sometime but long enough for me to finish you off."

The Rider sealed his left arm in the air preparing to finished Death off while Saeko swiped her wooden blade at him but he chuckled before blocking her attack and quickly slashed her blade into wooden pieces and kicked her away and taunted "Stupid fleshling."

While the Serpent rider distracted Death had summoned the Aftermath hammer and with one hand had swung it upwards forcing the rider to fly upwards with a few broken teeth. The Rider landed on his back as Death glowed purple and quickly jumped and spun in midair and smashed the hammer's head onto the rider's head splattering blood all over the hammer and ground as Death bled some more and fell to his knees again while Saeko helped him up and joked "Well you got them."

Death groaned and said "Should have known they would use life stealing weapon enchantments... gahhhhh."

Death began to cough blood from under his mask as Saeko widened her eyes as Dust flew by and cawed as Death ordered "Dust you now what to do."

Dust nodded and cawed as he opened his beak and green souls erupted from his mouth and exerted Death's body healing his wounds as Death sighed in relief but he fell to his knees again and stated "Damn it... stop Dust we need to preserve the rest for now."

Dust closed his beak as Saeko asked "What was that?"

Death then breathed heavily and could barely keep his eye open but tried to answer and said "Souls of healers..."

Death snapped his fingers summoned Despair and ordered "Let the human be your guide Despair."

Death fell unconscious as Despair turned towards Saeko and sniffed her before nipped at her hair and laid down and waved his head away from Death to himself but Saeko raised a brow in confusion as Despair neighed annoyed as he did the same gesture again.

Saeko looked at Death and Despair's saddle and said "Ooooh I see now... smart horse."

Despiar snorted at Saeko as she picked up Death though could he struggled to get him to mount on Despair she was able to manage with him laying on his belly on Despair's saddle and sighed in relief before stating "There's a temple not too far from here we could make shelter there."

But the two never stayed to see the soul of the last Serpent Rider flying away with a raspy chuckle.

 **The airport**

The portal flashed as Red leaped out of it and breathed fire on the ground as he chuckled while falling at the flames before a demonic bike erupted from the flames as he landed on the seat and snorted with flames blowing out of his skeletal nostrils and shouted "I'M BACK BABY!"

Red started his bike's engine and heard it's purr and rode with red flames erupted from his wheels and rode forth leaving a trial of molten magma behind however when he met with the water she laughed as his bike just rode above the water making a heated stone bridge from the magma and water. The bridge had an appearance of demonic origin with spiky sides that made it appear like a incomplete giant stone rib cage.

Allowing the undead on the airport an easier way to reach the mainland as the Wailing Host emerged from the portal and began to crawl out revealing it's snake like lower half body. The Wailing Host's tentacles all spread out as he roared summoning Hosts, Undead Generals, Liches and even armored bone giants with rusty maces all emerged as Red had reached the main land without even looking back to see the bridge and chuckled excitingly.

But while the undead marched across Red's effortless made bridge Rika who stole a bout saw the entire thing and had her mouth dropped with her cigarette dropping out of her mouth.

Rika shook her head and drove the boat away from the bridge and shouted while flipping off the entire undead army "NOPE! NO NO NO!"

But while Rika drove the boat away she could hear the Wailing Host roaring as it used the souls it had within itself and manifested huge bat-like wings and flew over the bridge and army as the undead all gave battle chants as the Wailing Host raised it's fist into the air giving a might roar as it shook it's head violently. The undead all raised their fists in the air and gave their own battle cries as the Wailing Host flew towards the city when the Serpent Rider's soul was seen and merged with the Wailing Host which in turn gave it information on where Death was and gave a growling noise.

The Wailing Host flew in the same direction of where Death would be as it was determined to kill Death before he could fully recover, ensuring that the list of contestants for the throne of the Dead is shorten to a shorter number.

 **To be continued**

 _Next time on The Lord of the Dead;_

 _Artorus' plan to wage war upon the Three Kingdoms continues, however the Charred Council with the information from an unknown source that Aiko and the Necromancer's Fallen Angel heritage send a warrior to prevent imbalance of the joining of Humans and Fallen Angels, Strife younger brother of Death and the owner of the handgun Redemption._

 _Death's healing factor haven't fully been restored will have to make sure he doesn't loose too much blood as the Wailing Host's attack, while the Knights of soul fire offer him their assistance... for a price of course._

 _But will the Knights of Soul Fire prove themselves worthy as Death's employees?_

 _And will Artorus rise from the land of the eternal rest?_

 _(I apologize for taking so long I hadn't been feeling so good and I had ideas for this chapter that didn't feel quite the same tone so, again I apologize and hope you'll enjoy what I did instead.)_


	8. RIP Daisuke Sato

**R.I.P Daisuke Sato:**

Saeko, Takashi, Rei, Kotha, Saya, Shizuka and Alice all stood around a grave lowering their heads with their eyes closed in respect as Death was seen giving a speech:

"The author and co-creator of Highschool of the Dead, Daisuke Sato has recently passed away from a heart disease which means that the story he had will never be finished.

Not only will we never have a season 2 of the anime the manga will also never have the resolution it rightfully deserves to a truly unique and promising series, while some may think that the borderline hentai sections of the series is distracting to me that is what makes it stand out from other horror action anime.

And and for better or worse, Takashi doesn't get with Rei or Saeko, undead will never get an explanation for how they came to be and we'll never get to see how badass Kotha or Saeko are anymore.

But for what it's worth, the series has brought great sense of style, art, characters, drama and even crossovers, spanning from Darksiders to Hellsing, the series has shown to be very compatible with a wide variety of other series.

But with the passing of a author who had created such a unique take on the zombie anime genre It only pains me and quite possibly all the fans of HOTD that his story will never get resolved the way he wanted.

The weights of life are no longer weighing upon him and so may he rest in peace, for a series has lost it's author, the world has lost a unique person, but in the end all must pass on."

Saeko had bowed in respected and placed her katana on the grave and began to walk away without a word as Takashi bowed and placed a bat near the grave walked away, Rei bowed and placed her rifle near the grave as Kotha bowed and placed a revolver on the grave and finally Alice and Shizuka bowing as Aliced placed a plushie of Zeke the dog on the grave as Death carved a symbol of the four horsemen on the grave and carved "Warrior of the Apocalypse."

* * *

 _This is a sad time for the series of HOTD and it's fans... for the series may now be dead but it's legacy will live on for at least I hope it does._


	9. Act 7

Act 7: War of the dead part 2

* * *

 _I apologize that it's taken me so long for this chapter, a few stories needed my attention and personal stuff were drawing my attention away._

* * *

 **The Charred Council's realm**

A man was seen standing in front of three demonic lava heads that spewed lava out of their mouths, the man had a light brown scarf, most of his armor was white, his skin was tan while hair stood up and was dark brown. The man whistled casually as he spun a mask on his right index finger, then one of the demonic statues' mouths erupted flames and a deep voice was heard "The seals of the Apocalypse have been broken..."

The man then said sarcastically "Really? It's as if no one else in the entire universe hasn't heard that the End War started early."

Then the sound of a chain being tugged as a loud growl of a man as the man turned to see a large man with white hair and glowing blue eyes and a large left gauntlet who was chained up. The statue continued "Shattered by War's betrayal..."

Then the man shook his head and sighed boringly as the statue asked "Will you answer our call... Rider of the Black Horse, to hunt down and destroy the enemies of existence itself?"

Then the man shouted "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I'LL TAKE THE JOB! I'M GETTING BORED HERE ANYWAY!"

But then foot prints were heard as the man turned see a woman with hair that acted on it's own free will, her hair was magenta in color, and she wore a feminine black armor with a demonic eye above her armored breasts. Her eyes were white and giving an uneasy glare, she had a strange weapon on the right side of her waist, it appeared to be just a grip and hilt of a sword as the woman grabbed the chained man's chin and said "Hello brother."

The woman slipped her hand way off of the man's chin as she turned towards the statues as her hair would flow slowly behind her face as the man said with sarcasm "Fabulous hair, Sister Fury."

The woman now named Fury then patted the man's head as he made an uncomfortable scowl as she gave a smug look and said "Other little brother, Strife."

Strife gave an unamused look and said "Third best Horsemen."

Fury pointed at Strife and laughed and said "You need to work on your insults brother, there getting quite dull. But... if you insist... (crosses arms and give a smug look) at least I'm not last."

Strife then gave a overly dramatic angry look and curled his fingers and said "Oh that hurts, Fury!"

Fury shrugged and held her hands up and made a comeback "Not my feelings little brother."

Strife then crossed his arms and stayed silent as Fury gave a smug look and said "Pffft now your ignoring me? There's hope for you yet."

Strife then growled as he gave a comedic scowl and said "Biiiiiitch..."

Fury then turned and gave a comeback "And you failed to keep ignoring, disappointing."

Strife then growled in annoyance as the statues then said "ENOUGH OF YOUR BICKERING! Fury, the Seven Deadly Sins have escaped, and are ravaging the Earth. (Fury places hand on her waist) They must be stopped. Do you accept this honor taking? Though they are seven and you are one?"

Fury respond with a satisfying blood thirsty smirk "With pleasure."

Then Fury erupted into black flames and vanished as Strife pointed at the statues and simply said "Fuck. You. Assholes!"

Then a different statue stated "Enough! Rider of the White Horse! You have you own mission... to hunt down the descends of Azazel, the first traitor."

Strife then crossed his arms and said "Woah, wait Azazel's back? How? When?"

One of the heads stated "Unknown, likely he aiding the Destroyer he must be stopped as well as the Sins before things get out of hand."

Strife then sighed and said "Damnit! Ok... but wouldn't Fury need aid seeing how it took all four of us to take down the sins last time?"

The statue then stated "Fury is resourceful, unlike you other Horsemen, and she is loyal to us! And so we trust her with that assignment and now you have yours!"

Strife then sighed and put on his helmet and saluted off the charred council with a middle finger to over his forehead and said "Sure thing boss men!"

Strife then turned towards War and greeted with sarcasm "Hey little brother! Try not to start another apocalypse while I'm away will ya?"

War then looked at Strife and said "I did not start the End War!"

Strife then held his hands up defensively and claimed "Hey I'm ain't judgin'."

War growled at Strife who joked "Wow look at them pearly whites you have, you've been flossing little brother?"

War then sighed and stated "At least Death knows what he sees."

Strife then said "Yeah, but I'm not Death and to be honest you were caught with your pants down when this shit happen."

War gave an unamused look and asked "How many times is Death wrong?"

Strife then joked "Hey I don't care if Death puts your ass to bed every night. I'm ain't judgin'... (points at the council) but they will be."

Strife then walked away and thought "Bet Crucible is willing to let me use them, gotta start my mission now since Fury will take some time to even get to Earth. Score for White Rider!"

Strife then walked through a nearby portal and entered the Crucible and held up his hand over his masked mouth and shouted "HEY KARGON! CAN I ASK YA FOR A FAVOR?!"

Then the dog was leaping at Strife's helmet but he caught him with both hands and stared confusingly at the dog while he raised a brow under his helmet and saw how the dog's stare was quite intimidating and said "Pffft cute..."

Kargon teleported in front of Strife as bolts of electrical pulses surrounded him and greeted the horseman "Greetings Horseman, are you here to test you might in my Master's arena?"

Strife then stated "No, I just wanted to ask for you for a favor."

Kargon then gestured his hand at Strife and said "You Horsemen have no understanding of privacy do you? You think you can do whatever you please in this realm within realms."

Strife then joked "Then I guess the Crucible isn't capable of traveling the realms and ignoring the time differences of the worlds."

Kargon growled and said "HOW DARE YOU?! THE CRUCIBLE IS WITHIN ALL WORLDS JUST AS THE TREE OF LIFE AND DEATH ARE! YOU HORSEMEN SHOULD NOT ASK FOR MORE SUCH FAVORS WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING OF IT!"

Strife then raised a brow under his mask and petted the dog in his arms and asked "You mean to tell me another Horseman was here... don't tell me it was Fury."

Kargon then show his head and said "No. It was your leader, Death who managed to find surviving humans."

Strife grunted in shock and asked "Death is aiding the humans?! Ohhhhh shit... Death is up to something then..."

 **Back in Japan**

An Abomination was seen limping it's way towards a building as it began to sniff with it's skull-like nostrils and drooled as it continued to limp it's way towards a building. Inside the building a family was seen huddled together as the mother held both son and daughter in her arms as the father returned with small bags of chips and said "That's all I could find in that store down the road."

The woman then looked at the children and said "They can't live like this honey..."

The man then quietly said "I know..."

The woman then shouted "NO YOU DON'T KNOW! THEY'RE STARVING!"

The man then clenched his hands and shouted back "SO AM I BUT YET I'M GIVING ALL THE FOOD TO THE KIDS! IF KEEPS THEM ALIVE I'M WILLING TO DIE OF HUNGER FOR THEM!"

The Abomination heard the two parents arguing echo throughout the building's halls and growled as it limped it's way towards the sounds of the two yelling. Back with the parents the mother shouted "YOU NEED TO FIND MORE!"

The man then tossed the bag and shouted "THERE ISN'T ANYMORE! NOT WITHIN A SAFE DISTANCE ANYWAY!"

The woman then looked at the children who hurdled away from the and began to eat the chips and said "Mother was right about you. You don't care."

The man then sighed and said "Yeah bring up your mother who I might add has cheated on your beloved father with five men!"

The Abomination growled as it's footsteps were heard by the boy who stood up and walked out into the hall while his parents continued their arguing and looked up to see the undead creature towering over him. The Abomination's eye glowed green while it's deformed face darkened by it's own shadow as it leaned forwards opening it's maw at the boy with saliva dripping down it's tongue as it licked the boy's cheek.

The boy then asked innocently "Will you play with me?"

The Abomination then reached out to the boy and grabbed his head and gave a sinister chuckle, with the rest of the family the father and mother had continue their arguing until the sister finally stopped eating to realize her brother was gone. The sister then asked "Mommy, Daddy... brother is gone..."

The two parents quickly turned to see that their only son was missing but then saw the open door as they saw the shadow of the boy being held by the Abomination and only watched in horror. The shadows showed the Abomination rip the boy's head off as he screamed in terror and in pain, the boy's body fell limp and lifeless on the floor as the Abomination gave a mighty roar as it began to bite into the body as the father with a shock expression said "Not my son... YOU BASTARD!"

The father ran out as the mother quickly took the daughter and shouted "WAIT!"

The father ran out the door and punched the Abomination's head who only ignored the weak attack and continued to bite into the dead boy's flesh and began to chew. The father shouted in blind rage "GAAAAAAH! LET HIM GO! HE'S MY SON! HE'S MY SOOOOON!"

The Abomination eyed the father and grabbed him by the leg and stood up with the boy's blood dripping down it's mouth and gave a disgusting gurgle before wiping the blood off. The Abomination then slammed the father on the ground head first, breaking his neck killing him instantly as the Abomination then heard the mother and daughter whimpering and began to walked into the room dragging the father's corpse with it.

The Abomination stared at the mother and daughter who were both hugging each other and shivered in terror as the Abomination then growled as the last thing heard was the mother and daughter screaming and the sounds of flesh tearing. The sound of the Abomination crunching on the bones of it's victims as while the roaring motors of bikes were heard catching the attention of the Abomination who still had torn fleshing emerging from his mouth with blood running down it's mouth and dripped off his chin.

Outside in the streets the Knights of soul fire were seen riding their bikes as Green looked up in the skies and saw it glowed green and pointed out and said "Purple... the sky is green."

Blue then teased "But not as pretty as our Green."

Green then stared at Blue and said as if she was embarrassed "Oh Blue."

Yellow the shouted "SHUT UP YOU TWO! THIS NO TIME FOR..."

Purple then shouted "I SWEAR TO GOD YELLOW IF YOU DON'R CONTROL YOUR WRATH, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A SHOTGUN BARREL UP YOUR PELVIS!"

Yellow remained silent as Purple then noticed the Wailing Host flying towards the direction where Death and Saeko were headed and ordered "Knights, follow that Cthulhu wannabe!"

Green then giggled and asked "Didn't realized you knew about that."

Purple shrugged and stated "When I was alive I was obsessed with that mythos."

Then Green joked "So you had a thing for tentacles hahaha!"

Purple only gave a silent glare at Green who turned away and whistled as Purple shouted "NOT LIKE THAT!"

 **With Red**

Red was riding his demonic bike into town but he yawned in boredom and gave a look at his naked skeleton body and said "Ya know... I feel naked... Time to see if humans have something I'd like to wear."

Red stopped by a clothes store and after entering the store he began to try on many human clothes, using his demonic magic to make a ethereal shield around his skeleton he would have have the outlines of when he was alive. But unfortunately his outlines were vastly larger than an average human size, until he tried out a extra large size jean pants, ripping a hole around the back end for his skeletal tail Red had successfully put on black leather pants.

The pants seemingly fit quite well and Red was quick to assume that the size meant extra large humans were bigger and muscular humans and thought "Wow... humans can where these sizes? They must have sold their souls to be so mighty and muscular! Or sold their souls to demons..."

Red then tried on a jean jacket however his skeletal upside down wings got in the way, making him shrug and jump in the air and land on his wings breaking them off his back and said "Useless now that I'm dead heh."

Red then put the jean jacket on and thought "The sleeves gotta go..."

Red then breathed fire on the sleeves and easily rip them off and flexed his skeletal arms and shouted "HELL YEAH!"

Then Red's pants fell down making him silent and quickly grabbed a belt with a gothic skull buckle and said "Even the mightiest of humans can't compare to a demon body... sad."

Red put then buckle on and pulled up the pants while looking in the mirror and pointed at himself "Lookin' good ol boy! Now where can I find Purple and the gang?"

 **The Eternal throne**

Artorus was seen training his new recruit, the possessed dead angel who has the soul of a human teenager though the new body was now his own the soul was having trouble adjusting to it. Artorus grabbed his trainee by the neck and head butted him before sighing with disappointment "The problem with sending you into the City of the Dead, is you no longer remember how to fight... but I'm confident that you'll impress... or you'll be useless to me."

The possessed angel then punched Artorus' chest causing him to fly back as Artorus scoffed while being impressed and said "That's more like it boy!"

But Artorus then charged at the possessed angel and punched his face kneeing him in the stomach and slamming both hands on his head into the floor and pressed his boot on the back of his head and asked "But I can't let you beat me, without teaching you who is the master here now do I?"

The angel then answered with no emotion "No master."

Artorus chuckled and said "Good boy."

The doors opened as Judicator was seen walking in and bowed asking "You summoned me my Lord?"

Artorus then stated "Yes Judicator! I need to know why you didn't you accept my invitation?'

Judicator then stated "The pleas of the dead demand my attention my Lord."

Artorus circled around Judicator and said "And that is the problem... (summons an ice sword) my demands should come first."

Artorus then stabbed Judicator from the back causing the dead lord to yell in pain as Artorus then whispered "You've been poking into a busy that does not concern you... now you'll freeze for it!"

Artorus then removed his sword as Judicator's body was then encased in ice and Artorus shouted "GUARDS!"

The guards ran in and saw Judicator frozen as Artorus pointed at him and lied "He attempted to kill me! I want him the dungeons!"

The guards bowed in respected and carried the frozen Judicator as no one saw Wicked K witnessed the entire ordeal and said "Bloody hell... that was unexpected..."

 **Death and Saeko**

Saeko had led Despair to a shrine and figured they were unnoticed by the dead and managed to drag Death into the shrine and said "Fuck! You're heavier than you look..."

Death groaned as Saeko then asked towards the sliding door and asked "Hey is it possible for you to keep watch for us?"

Despair snorted at Saeko and began to patrol as Saeko closed the door and checked Death's wounds and said "You're completely healed..."

Death then groaned and stated "That's because my body is fine now... it's the after effects of a Life stealing enchantment."

Saeko then raised a brow while crossing her arms and asked "What's that?"

Death the sighed and explained "Imagine a weapon that can affect the soul... even my natural healing factor cannot heal a soul. Only other souls can which is why most use the souls of healers."

Saeko then asked "Souls of healers?"

Death then stated "Those whose actions in their life were of healing others whether to protect them with their own lives or simply healing their wounds their souls are pure enough to heal even the most damaged souls."

Saeko then realized that Death had Dust give him green souls to heal his wounds and asked "Dust gave you the souls of healers?"

Death then nodded and said "Good for you notice, I might have to have you and the others get equipped with healing potions they're enhanced with souls but their quite limited and hard to make. The souls heals not only the body, it heals any sort of damage to the soul itself."

Saeko then gave an impressed look and said "Huh... sounds complicated."

Death then waved it off and stated "I've had centuries to understand most of it... and I still do not understand a great deal."

Saeko then chuckled and said "At least I'm not alone in that regard."

Saeko was then silent for a short while before Death finally asked "You hesitated... why?"

Saeko gurnted and widened her eyes before giving a guilty look and stated "I... had recalled a memory when I was attacked on the street. I was being mugged by some jackass... but I gained the upper hand and beat him... nearly killed him."

Death then asked "Still doesn't answer my question Saeko."

Saeko then stated "It will... I-I enjoyed beating that man... I loved the thrill of having the power over someone else's life and seeing how those undead were kids I... I wondered if I'd do that to surviving children... If I become a monster that gets enjoyment from hurting human-like being... especially the children..."

Death then claimed "If you hadn't of hesitated on those undead... then yes you would have been a monster."

Saeko then recalled Death showed little to no emotion when he killed the undead children and asked "How do you live knowing you had to end them?"

Death was silent for a moment but then stated "I am... already eternally damned by the sins I have committed... I might as well add another sin on top of the pile."

Saeko was silent as Death continued "So how do I live with it you ask? I don't."

Death then sighed and stated "I am... not a good role model to say anything of worth..."

Saeko then asked "You do you what you have to do because it's your job... I did beat that man because I enjoyed it... and confess that I am enjoying what this world is becoming... because I am no longer restricted to a facade, a face that isn't my true self. I have sinned and I know I can never atone."

Death then closed his eyes and stated "You're wrong... I know what you feel. It is true I do what I do because I am compelled to keep the Balance... but yes I know what you're going through. I have enjoyed the countless times I had power over other's lives... though if I was to be honest... It would probably be what you humans call a coping method for my greatest sin... is far beyond yours of violence."

Saeko then looked at Death and asked "Coping over what?"

Death then sighed and confessed "I... committed Treachery... a sin far worse than a bloodlust of violence, but my sin is the likes of no one has ever seen before... or since... I have committed mass genocide upon most of my kin..."

Saeko gave a shocked look and asked "Why did you...?"

Death then explained "We were blinded by our obsessive need for a home that we could not see past the crimes we had committed... planetary destruction, mass genocide... that's nothing compared how we created the Grand Abominations..."

Saeko gave a shocked look as Death continued "But after countless worlds fell to our crusade... me and three others grew tired of the senseless war mongering and turned our backs to our kin and made our service known to the Charred Council... and our first act was to eradicate our race. But only I had the highest kill count and bared the guilt... my siblings... we too young and weren't as sinful as I was already."

Saeko was shocked to learn that Death had committed mass genocide on his own people and had the highest kill count of that act and said "You have honor... despite what you might say."

Death then stated "You you have committed violence, yes... but as far as I can tell you have yet to kill a single living human being... I have killed Demons, Angels, Old Ones, human and monsters alike... but the one true sin... (sighs) the point is Saeko... your comprehension of the universe is small, and while you may think you have sinned beyond repair... to all of creation... they'll your sins are meaningless."

Saeko grunted and stood up and asked "Then... could it be possible if we..."

Death then stated "No."

Saeko then asked "But why?"

Death then stated "Well for starts... I'm older than your entire race. I would only bring you in greater harm and finally, I live on after your death. I am immortal after all."

Saeko then lowered her head and said "I see..."

Saeko then walked away and laid down as Death turned his head to hear the wind howling and stood up grunting in pain as he opened the door to see the Wailing Host flying towards the two's location. Death gave annoyed groan and said "A moment of rest would have been nice!"

Saeko then looked at Death who unsheathed both scythes from his waist and gave a battle stance as the Wailing Host landed yards away and gave a mighty roar as it's tentacles flailed around in the air. Saeko then grunted at the sight and said "Disgusting!"

The Wailing Host turned it's gaze towards Death and Saeko and rubbed it's hand on it's tentacles as if it was a long flowing beard and flicked slime off it's finger tips. Then Death grunted in pain as Saeko noticed and asked "You alright?"

Death then fell to his knees and grasping where the Serpent rider struck him and stated "The Enchantments... effects me still... gaaaaah damn it!"

Then Saeko knelt down with Death as the two heard motorcycle motors and both turned back to see the Knights of Soul Fire riding their bikes through a nearby building as Bluew shouted "HALLE FUCKING LUJAH BABY!"

Green then giggled as Yellow yelled in rage and breathed fire on the Wailing Host's hand causing the giant beats to bark in pain before back handing Yellow and his bike into the concrete which Yellow shouted "DAMN! I'M OK!"

Then the Wailing Host immediately punched his fist on Yellow who shouted though it was mumbled "I'M SHTILL OK!"

Death raised a brow under his mask and thought "They wanted me dead a yesterday... why protect me now?"

The Wailing Host raised it's fist off of Yellow as Purple ordered "Green! Heal Yellow will ya please?"

Green saluted Purple and said "Yes ma'am!"

Green got off her bike and ran to Yellow whose jaw was dislocated and sighed before readjusting his jaw and his joints before pulling him out of the crater as Purple pulled out a lever action shot gun and shouted "HEY CTHULU WANNABE!"

The Wailing Host turned to see Purple who shouted "EAT THIS!"

Then Purple pulled the trigger as her gun's barrel glowed purple and blasted the Wailing Host's mask off causing it to groan as it's snake-like lower half coiled around in pain as Death sighed and stood up. Death then changed into his Reaper form and launched into the air holding his scythe over head as the Wailing Host turned back revealing it's pinkish skull-like face.

Death then stabbed his scythe into the Wailing Host's forehead and quickly slashed it's eyes causing it to roar in pain before Death slashed off it's incoming tentacles and stabbed it again causing it's wound to erupt with souls. The Wailing Host roared as the souls it had within it's body escaped and ominously left in one direction as Death changed back into his original form and fell to his knees breathing heavily as Saeko ran to him and stated "You're not going anywhere now!"

The Knights then walked up to the Reaper as Saeko stood up in his defense as Yellow shouted "Bitch stand out of the... (Gets punched by Purple)"

Purple then sighed annoyingly and said "Sorry he can't really control his temper... it's in his nature as the Soul of Wrath."

Death then asked "Why save us... if you were hunting me earlier?"

Blue then rubber date back of his head and said "Sorry about that... just following where money calls."

Purple then explained "We were given a task to kill you by some new Lord of the dead."

Death then asked "Artorus?"

Purple then nodded and stated "The new guy has been pretty busy as of late, dethrone the Lord of Bones, summoning some ice dragon guy, hiring a human Necromancer too."

Death sighed and said "But why aid me?"

Purple then stated "Let's put it this way... he backed out of the deal he made with us and since we hate that and your his enemy we'd figure we'd offer our services to you instead... if only to have some payback."

Saeko then stated "I don't know what to feel about dead people helping us... since we've been attacked mostly by the dead."

Green then waved it off and stated "Oh hon you have no clue that some of us dead folk... don't even care anymore. I mean we're dead what should we care about?"

Blue then stated "Other than our souls being used and being hunted down by..."

Then Red's voice was heard "By your's truly!"

Purple grunted and turned to see Red down some stairs who had a cigar in his hand and said to Purple "Hey baby ya miss me you little big Red?"

Green then said "Oh dear it's the old boss..."

Yellow then shouted "FUCK YOU!"

Red then scoffed and said "Oh little brother, Yellow... you look like a dog had shat all over you."

Yellow yelled with fire erupting from his mouth as Red smoked his cigar and said "Well someone's rather moody."

Red saw Death and said "My god, you boys and girls have been making friends in high places? And left me to be locked up? (pretends to cry) That breaks my heart... hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Purple curled her fingers and punched Red's chest who scoffed and joked "That tickles... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (breathes in heavily) haaaaaa!"

Death looked up and gasped as a white meteorite was seen and said "Oh no... NOT YOU!"

Saeko raised a brow and looked up and said "Holy shii... (Meteor crashed into Red)"

The flames around the crashed meteor were white as Strife was seen in a crouching position and stood up cracking his neck before turning around and saw Death and said "Hey Death."

Death then picked up a rock and threw it at Strife's head and hit him and caused him to fall back while asking "Why are _you_ here?!"

Strife then sat up and shouted "HEY I'M HERE ON OFFICIAL CHARRED COUNCIL BUSINESS!"

Death sighed and asked "Why would they send you here?"

Strife then stated "Well after you threw a FUCKING AT MY HEAD! Why would I tell you anything?!"

Death sighed annoyingly and said "You'll be begging for me to gaaaah!"

Saeko then sighed and stated "You need to rest... if you guys want to res along with us that's fine."

Saeko grunted trying to pick up Death but Strife sighed, standing up and helped lift Death off the ground and said "Life stealing enchantments... right?"

Saeko nodded as the Knights of Soul Fire looked at Purple who held her hand up and said "Go help them, I'll catch up!"

The three left Purple without another word as she walked down the stairs and saw Red groaning in the crater where Strife emerged and asked "Who set you free Red?"

Red then pulled the flattened cigar out of his mouth and stared at it before stating "That ain't funny at all!"

Purple then grabbed Red by the horns and slammed the back of his head into the ground and shouted "WHO?!"

Red then groaned and stated "The new Lord of the dead that's who! He thinks your getting in his way."

Purple then said "So we're getting to him huh? Good this is just a taste of what's to come!"

Purple then kicked Red's skull breaking it open and releasing his soul who flew away as Purple turned away and said "Get a better body you crazy bastard."

Inside the building Saeko had laid Death down as he began to rest, as Strife asked "He'll survive he'd didn't kill just about all of our people just to be put down by a stinkin life draining enchantment."

Saeko then asked "How long will it take for him to recover?"

Strife then stated "I can guess until morning... but why is he here, I mean he has his reason for sure but he never tells us them."

Saeko then stated "He said he's here to ensure that humanity will survive."

Strife sighed and stated "To keep War from being sentenced... I see. But that won't exactly work out he's gonna need to resurrect all of humanity for that."

Saeko then asked "Your his brother Strife aren't you?"

Strife then stated "I am obviously (takes back Redemption) This is mine. But me and Death don't really get along he's far too secretive and keeps to himself."

Saeko then stated "I want to be with him... he understands me."

Strife then sighed and stated "Damn... that sucks for the both of you. He can't accept you because of his position in the universe, he is feared and hated by a great amount of beings, all of whom would love to see him in more pain that he already is in. And you... how do you believe to survive? Before your mortality catches up with you or maybe you get killed?"

Saeko then lowered her head and asked "So what you're saying is that I need to be immortal to be with him?"

Strife then stated "And he'd have to be in a better position, despite us Horsemen being the most feared beings we are also hated for our power, we can't change that now... that was our deal with the Charred Council and they would also see the union of Human and Nephilim as a threat to the Balance. Speaking of union, I need to find the descendants of Azazel and put them out of their misery."

Saeko widened her eyes and took Death's scythe and held it at Strife's throat catching him off guard as Saeko gave a cold stare and said "You will not lay a finger on Aiko! Death risk himself to save her from her."

Strife held both hands up and sat down and said "Ok... ok. I get it... but the Charred council won't like it."

Saeko then said coldly "Fuck your Charred Council."

Strife then scoffed and said "Amen to that..."

 **City streets**

Red's soul was seen flying through the air until as a demon skeletal was seen walking as Red shouted "HEAD'S UP!"

The skeleton turned only for Red's soul to kicked out the current soul possessing the body and possessed it himself and looked at his new found body and said "Awesome! That old body was starting to slow me down with age! Thanks Purple you might have just done me a favor... but I'm still pissed that ya took my place as the REAL boss of the Knights of Soul Fire!"

 **At the High school**

The Necromancer was seen sitting in a chair with his feet up on a desk as he picked his teeth before witnessing the souls of the Wailing Host landed outside as the Necromancer stood up and stared out the window and saw a massive bright white beam which made the air feel cold. The Necromance then pulled the tooth pick out of his mouth and flicked it away and said "This war is just getting started boys girls!"

Inside the beam two glowing blue eyes were seen as Artorus slowly rose up and said "The Age of the Dead has come!"

But Artorus rose up as it was revealed he was standing onto of the Eternal Throne's highest balcony as two undead Leviathans roared while the area began to snow and the Necromancer then walked away as Frostbane followed.

 **To be continued**


	10. Act 8

Act 8: Laws of the dead

* * *

The Lord of the Dead Closing:

Song: The Night by Disturbed

The scene begins with Artorus training with his new possessed soldier who struck at him with little hesitation but Artorus kept easily dodging the attacks as the Soul Arbiter was seen kneeling as he observed the training.

The scene changes to Frostbane who had his arms crossed with a series expression, as the Necromancer who had his fingers curling in maddening delight as he lit his skull on fire further showing off how much of a Ghost Rider knock off he thinks he is. Both sitting in a chair back to back as Frostbane's background revealed a very emotionless Aiko with a knife in hand raised up at Frostbane, with her eyes glowing white while behind the Necromancer's background was his brother, Isshiro on his knees holding up his dead wife in his arms.

The scene changes again showing Draven fighting both Saeko and Saya's father Souichiro Takagi who both were putting up a good fight for the undead master of blades. Draven eyed the two and kicked Seako away he and Souichiro with quick speeds clashed their blades as Draven gave an impressed smirk before the two tried their best to outmatched each other until Saeko jumped at Draven who leaned to the side with ease and dodged her attacked.

Draven kneed Saeko's katana out of her hand and into the air and quickly spun Souichiro's blade away and grabbed him by the collar and tossed him aside before slashing downwards at Saeko who spin out of the way and quickly wrapped her legs around Draven's arms and threw him away. Saeko landed on her feet while her legs were spread out before her right open hand closed and caught her katana.

The scene changes as Strife was seen with Kohta both with eyes of amazement as they swapped weapons and were equally geeking out over each other's firearms. Then a Bone giant crashed through a wall as Strife and Kohta gave sinister grins and began to rapidly fire at the undead giant who roared in surprise and shattered into pieces.

The scene changes to Shido's group with all the teenage girls their shadows began changed into different silhouettes, one girl's shadow changed into a heavily armored black knight with a skull helmet, another shadow changed into cloaked figure whose cloaked emitted black smoke, whose face was masked by darkness, not even his face was seen giving an ominous and dead-like stare.

The final shadow changed into a four armed black skeleton in a black hooded robe with it's upper arms crossed it's yellow glowing exposed ribcage and it's lower arms behind it's back as it slowly turned it's black skull and slowly raised it's hood over it.

The scene again changes to an Abomination fighting Death who leaped at the undead and with both scythes slashed off it's arms and landed in a crouching position before back flipping the Abomination's chin breaking it's jaw as blood began to splatter out. Death then flipped back and grabbed the Abomination's head and landed belly first slamming the Abomaintion's chin on the ground before standing up and curb stomping it's head in splattering it's blood all over his boot.

The scene once again changes to the Knights of Soul fire fighting their former member and leader, the demonic Red who breathed lava at Yellow who rolled out of the way and clenched his fists as his skull erupted more flames giving a comedic angry skull expression.

Blue leapt at Red and punched his skull with his brass knuckles before Red head butted Blue as Green slashed at Red who caught the blade and tugged Green and elbowed her face cracking her jaw. Purple shot at red who roared in delight and threw a punch at Purple and ducked as she slid on the ground under Red's open legs and shot at him from below cracking a few of his bones.

Red turned towards Purple and twisted his boney neck in a natural way giving a deranged and disfigured look and huffed fire from his skeletal nostrils and charged at Purple who blasted at the camera changing the scene again.

Finally scene changes to what would appear to be a underground tomb, with a sarcophagus's lid breaking open as a shirtless angel slowly stood up his back turned revealing his black feathered wings and breaded black hair reaching the mid section of his back. The Angel's wings spread open as he cracked his neck from side to side and turned his head slightly as a skeletal hand wearing a fingerless glove was seen slowly closing.

 _The Lord of the Dead_

* * *

 **The Eternal throne, above the Highchool**

All manner of undead were seen on the deck of the ghost ship of the Eternal Throne, the deck was covered in ice, while the doors to the throne room slammed open and Artorus walked out with the sound of ice cracking with every footstep. Artorus stopped before the balcony looking down upon his undead leaders, the Soul Arbiter, Phariseer, Basileus, The Necromancer who was seen in a laid back position with his feet kicked up and finally standing beside the Lord himself was Frostbane ever silent while having his arms crossed in his master's presence.

Artorus leaned forward and placed his skeletal palms on the railing of the balcony and gave a inspirational speech;

 _"The Dead have been looked down upon for far too long, we are not recognized as an important Kingdom as the likes of Heaven, Hell or even third Kingdom of man, despite that all of their dead are sent to 'live' among us. For far too long, we have tolerated the insolence of the living, but no more..._

The area around the school began to freeze over from souls as some of the souls possessed some of the undead changing them into frozen versions of themselves.

 _The seals of the apocalypse have been broken and it is now the time for the dead to rise up and take what is rightfully ours._

 _The souls of mankind belong to us, for each time they die, they return to us through the Well of Souls, that is OUR right, it is OUR legacy! And like the fools that they are, humans bicker among each other like mere pouting children over spilt milk!_

(The Dead chatter in agreement)

 _Once I was a slave to the human Roman Empire, forced to entertain and appease the nobles in gladiatorial combat, it was during my time among the living, I had learned to look past the pettiness of human hatred._

 _I saw fit to ignore my hatred and set it aside for one truth, survival was more important than my own petty racism, along with a developing sadism, I focus was that of a survivalist._

Artorus' eyes glowed white has a disturbing grin glowed underneath his helmet giving him a insane yet imposing look as the new frozen undead began to march off as the ice began to spread farther and farther away from the school.

 _I had grown into a brutal life and I relished in it, I spilled the blood of hundreds of mighty warriors, from their deaths and sacrifices no longer was I a weak and pathetic slave of service! I had become a warrior of my own right and I was reborn._

 _Like all mortals I may had to die in the end but my legacy was laid bare before Argul and he saw in me a kindred spirit and I had found a true worthy master._

 _One who taught me his ways... the dead are far better than any race of the living, and that the Four Horsemen are a threat, even to those of the dead._

 _And in that I had found my true purpose and glory_ _. So I served faithfully and loyally to Argul, and was rewarded to be his successor! Until his betrayal at the hands of the Pretender of bones, and here I return to you... my people._

 _I will not allow you to come to harm any longer! I won't risk the dead's existence over the feud of Heaven and Hell and I will certainly not bow to any of the Four whose power are a threat to their own Balance!_

 _We shall take what is rightfully ours from the forces of Heaven and Hell, the souls of Humanity belong to the Dead._

 _Heaven denies our_ _right to be a kingdom! Hell would make us slaves! Humanity spits upon our graves for with every generation, humans have lost what it means to be strong._

 _Strength is not limited to just being physical but has an reach that spans to strength of mind, humans are so easily offended by words that even a simple jest and jokes is an insult to their very lives._

 _I say nay to that._

 _Humanity to this day, remains blinded to the sins of the past, they wish to be cradled awaiting for a parental figure, a savior, a god, a delusion who would descend upon them and give them a bottle to appease their cries._

 _The Creator does not appease he creates life, he asks only for you exist whether you like it or not. But he does not weep when you die, you still exist, your soul lives on through the Well and passes on to another life._

 _But oddly enough humanity's ignorance is what makes their souls valuable, for Heaven and Hell have followers who would blindly and gladly sell their own souls to them._

 _And that is why I am here, humanity needs to a another great flood, humanity must die so it can evolve, become stronger than Heaven and Hell and be reminded that the Dead will not be tolerating their whining._

 _With their deaths they will know true suffering, they will know pain, they have fought amongst themselves for status, money, murder, religion, slavery, freedom, power and pleasure for many Earth centuries and have failed to stand together._

 _Now that will cost them their own souls, if humanity refuses to change and evolve, to grow, then we it is time to purge those who have refused, and those who survive shall forever be tested, never again will humanity grow so weak while in the presence of the dead._

 _They have raise their own_ _children to lies, deceit, pain, hatred and breed monsters in their own flesh for a future-less world._

 _For their crimes of ignorance and insolence, we shall wipe out the weak souls, and cleanse the Earth of all fiends, the holy shall burn the hellish shall drown, as we who remain will still linger on!_

 _Chaos will spread throughout Heaven and Hell's forces, they will beg for us to give them souls of the weak humans to save themselves, they will fight us in their desperation, they will grow to learn that the dead are superior in both numbers and skill!_

 _For all creatures of creation are in our kingdom!_

(The dead crowds begin to chatter in approval as Artorus stood up and raise his right hand into fist)

 _BUT TELL ME MY BROTHERS, MY SISTERS, MY SUBJECTS! WHO HAS JUDGED THE SOULS OF THE FALLEN SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME?!"_

The crowds shouted an answer;

 _THE DEAD!_

Artorus raised his fist and shook it firmly and shouted _"AND WHO WILL REMAIN THE JUDGES IN THE END?!"_

The crowds then finally answered;

 _"THE DEAD! THE DEAD! THE DEAD!"_

Artorus then pointed his finger outwards and shouted _"THEN GO FORTH MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! SLAY ALL THAT LIVE AND BRING GLORY TO THE KINGDOM OF THE DEAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

The dead began to march out of the ship and onto the streets as the voice of Artorus could be heard as a Undead General impaled a woman with a metal pike, the general then lifted the pike and slammed it into the ground leaving the woman lifeless until a soul possessed her and she began to groan.

The undead woman's arms began to flail around slowly as the undead general stomped away as a groan man was tackled by an ice skeleton who clawed his face leaving a four fingered bloody claw mark across his face. The man yelled in pain before the ice skeleton lifted him up and slammed his back on his skeletal knee breaking his spine and gave deep chuckle.

 _Show no mercy! For no gender is beyond the dead's judgement!_

A undead axe lord crashed through a wall and entered a cafe where a African american solider shot the Axe Lord's head clean off his shoulders with a pump action shot gun as an undead Prowler crept out of the entrance. The soldier pumped his gun and blasted the undead beast's left front claw off and quickly pumped his gun again before shoving the barrel down the beast's jaws and basted it's neck off.

The solider pumped his gun again as ghouls began to slowly enter the cafe and blasted most on their backs but his gun jammed as he said "I'M READY HOW ABOUT YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!"

The soldier revealed two frag grenades from his belt and quickly pulled the pins before a Undead with a curved blade stabbed him from the back and gave a sinister chuckle.

 _The dead care little for race of any kind for racism is a living pettiness that the dead look down upon! Our hand over all races in the universe can all die in the end!_

The Solder coughed up blood and gave a bloody thirsty grin before looking back and dropped the grenades and said "Present for ya asshole..."

The undead looked at the ground and gave a confused groan before being blown up along with the African American soldier.

In a parking lot, a young boy was seen crying in fear as a Abomination was seen behind him with glowing green eyes with blood dripping from it's lipless mouth.

 _The young shall not be spared, for life is cruel, why should the young be spared from eternal torment?!_

On top of a bus a group of survivors were fighting off the armies of the undead as an undead giant bat snatched up a very obese man away and perched onto of one of the rooftops as the bat tore through his flesh and began to devour him and screeched loudly.

 _Let those who grow fat from their sin of sloth, that complain to others, be fed upon to stay our own hunger a fitting end to one so filled with gluttony and those who grow fat from the handwork of others!_

Back with the group on the bus a skeleton climbed up and gutted a man as undead prowler tackled a woman off the bus as the undead over ran the group. The group's bodies began to glow green and they began to arise and marched along with the dead.

 _Today marks the day that humanity will be join the dead, they have brought their pointless racism, foolish ignorant nature to consume their very souls and lives!_

The newly made undead were then handed rusted swords, maces, chains and armor and began to march out.

 _They will know true peace... in death. For their time among the living has only turned them into monsters worse than even I could ever imagine._

 _But that is human nature, they are hypocritical fools, that ignore their own kind's history of_ _violence, they have refused to change and so they will be slaughtered and be judged by the dead they so eagerly fear and disrespect._

 _To the Humans who still linger on, hear my declaration, no god will hear your prayers, no messiah will bring you salvation, no savior to bring you hope, you are alone in your final hours, as of or the Undead? The Apocalypse has only just begun!_

* * *

 **The throne room later**

Artorus sat in his throne as his skeletal arms began to freeze over in icy gauntlets as Artorus sighed in relief but the the royal guards dragged in a human woman whose head bled as she seemed to be exhausted. The undead dropped her in front of Artorus who eyed the royal guards and demanded "Why bring me this human?"

The woman looked up and pulled out photos of her and children and demanded "I am a woman... I have rights!"

Artorus eyed the royal guards and gave a amused laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Not among the dead you don't."

The woman's face turned red with rage as Artorus stood up from his throne and stomped his way towards her and asked "What country do you hail from human?"

The woman then answered "The United states of America."

Artorus chuckled and asked "And how was it's poverty compared to some other countries?"

The woman then answered "It was bad..."

Artorus quickly grabbed the woman's chin and sternly stated "Lie to me again and I will kill you. Your soul is laid bare, your sins ooze out like an infection! Tell me how fare the children? In other countries, they had it worse how does it America compare? Do they starved in middle of the streets, while other grow fat?"

The woman spat on Artorus' helmet and called him "You misogynistic pig!"

Artorus was confused on the word misogynistic and in a curious tone "I do not understand... what does misogynistic mean?"

The woman explained in a rude and offensive tone "It means you hate women because they are women!"

Artorus frowned under his helmet and asked in a serious tone "What does gender have to do with children in poverty in other countries that aren't yours? You dishonor female warriors that I knew when I lived. At least they had some humility and were able to admit they were wrong. But you dishonor their memories... How dare you!"

The woman rolled her eyes and stayed quiet as Artorus sighed in annoyance and placed both hands on his helmet and slowly removed it causing the woman stare in shock as Artorus' face was now revealed. His had small patches of skin that was rotting he still had lips but the flesh around his lips had rotted away showing his yellow teeth and blue gums, his eyelids had voted away leaving his eye to glow white.

Artorus stared down the woman and coldly stated "I don't care about your pathetic ideals of which sex is superior or not, I'm dead, so I don't have to care, nor will I. All humans will die in the end men, women, children, the old, the pathetic, the honorable and the dishonorable. But you? You will die with all that hatred of males in you... Guards let her join the dead so she may see that all life will end in death."

The woman pointed at Artorus and shouted "YOU WON'T EVEN SPARE THE CHILDREN?! I HATE WHEN CHILDREN ARE MURDERED IN BOOKS AND MOVIES AND TV SHOWS! IT IS NO DIFFERENT THAN MURDER!"

Artorus shoved the woman away and coldly stated "Better to have them not endure an Apocalypse, or have you forgotten that Angels and Demons are upon your world, killing each other while in crosshairs you humans including your children are being slaughtered?!"

The woman was visibly shivering in shock and asked "H-h-how do you know all these things?"

Artorus turned his gaze slightly and answered "As I said; all life shall die in the end."

The woman the begged as Artorus walked casually away put his helmet back on, as the royal guards walked over, with one kicking her on her back and the other unsheathing a large axe.

The woman whimpered in fear and begged "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT DIE! I HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP YET!"

The guard was about swing his axe downwards until Artorus held out his palm and ordered "STOP!"

The immediately stopped his swing which only tapped the woman's neck and walked away from her as Artorus turned towards the woman and looked down at her with a smug look in his eyes while he have a sinister yet disturbing smile and said "Perhaps you may be of use to me yet... but if you return to me with news of failure, then I will bathe my throne room with your blood!"

The woman whimpered in fear and nodded as Artorus smirked and said "Glad we understand each other, there is... a human settlement that has proven efficient in driving away my armies... even some of my Abominations and Rot maulers have been defeated. My frost has yet to reach that far so I cannot send my frozen battalion, but a human spy... that infiltrate the compound, well you will be allowed to live longer, than the other humans, I am a soul of my word. Now (reaches hand out) do we have deal?"

 **Takagi estate**

Saya and Vulrgim who carried Rei in his arms slowly remerged from the serpent hole as a large number of human survivors began to back away in fear as the first thing they saw was Vulgrim's ridiculously large horns as Saya had her jaw dropped and had a comical shocked expression.

Vulgrim gave a sinister chuckle and asked sarcastically "Now you understand? Your human science is only just a layer of the universe as a whole."

Saya grunted in pure shock and said "I can't believe it was so vast and empty..."

Vulgrim scoffed and stated "Not empty just a road to other worlds."

Then a manly voice was heard "Saya?"

Saya grunted as she turned to see a middle aged man with a sheathed katana in hand giving a serious glare at her and Vulgrim who slowly turned and chuckled at him and said "Aww oh sweet a human trying to be serious."

Saya thenstuttered "D-d-dad... your still alive?"

Mr. Takagi crossed his arms with his weapon still in hand and said "And how is it that you are accompanied by a demon?"

The human survivors began to chatter among themselves as Saya explained "One of my friends is hurt badly we couldn't risk a longer route here so he offered a safer but mind boggling way."

Vulgrim chuckled and said sarcastically "You're welcome, hehehehehe."

Mr. Takagi then pointed his still sheathed blade at Vulgrim and said "State your business here demon!"

Saya eyed her father in curiosity and asked "Wait how do you know he's a demon?"

Vulgrim raised a brow and sighed in boredom and said "Your questions are... dull. One of your daughter's... uhh what would humans call her fellow survivors? payed me with a very rare trinket."

Rei floated towards one of the humans who carried her in confusion as Vulgrim gave a sinister grin and bowed his head and said "I do hope we do business again, but until then... tata. (slowly sinks into his seepent hole) Hehehehehe..."

Saya eyed Vulgrim as he left as Mr. Takagi walked up and pointed at a man and ordered "Bring me the cross."

The man nodded and pulled out a silver cross and tossed it to Mr. Takagi who walked to Saya and showed it to her and eyed him and raised a brow in confusion and asked "Uh dad what are you doing?"

Mr. Takagi tossed the cross to Saya who caught it and kept a confused look as her father closed his eyes and said "Good you're not a demon in disguise."

Saya eyed the cross and said "Oh able to trust you own daughter?"

Mr. Takagi then stated "We can't take the risk that's why we use the cross, to ensure that no demons are..."

Saya then raised her hands and interrupted "How do you know about demons dad? And also (points at man whose carrying Rei) TAKE REI TO THE INFIRMARY YOU IDIOT!"

The man left with a comical fearful look while carrying Rei to the infirmary as Mr. Takagi answered "I know about the Demons because I know that other countries have been invaded by them."

Saya crossed her arms and asked with a stern stare "Why was I not told daddy?"

Mr. Takagi firmly stated "You wanted to focus you time on school, remember?"

Saya frowned in a serious manner as Mr. Takagi gave a serious stare while everyone who witnessed watched in awkward silence until Mr. Takagi gave a prideful smirk and walked passed Saya and rubbed her head making her shout "HEY!"

 **Unknown location, the appearance is that of a dark abyss**

The voice of the shadowy figure who had made some sort of deal with Artorus was heard "In time you will know what it is like to loose. To feel so desperate when faced with reality of being forgotten, yet to fail all the same."

Then a yellow flame erupted as a mirage of Shido's group were seen as the girls were seen laying in one bed of a hotel with Tsunoda all naked and slept somewhat peacefully after their foursome as the mirage then changed as the four individuals' glowed yellow but the girls' bellies glowed brighter as the figure continued "Dread it, run from it... (the girls began to all cry out in pain as their bellies began to expand.) The End still arrives."

The girls's bellies exploded leaving their bodies in a gruesome state and lifeless, Tsunoda jumped in shock from the noise and fell off the bed with blood splattering on his body. Black ooze began to move independently out of the wombs of the dead girls and began to boil as a deep eerily chuckle was heard "Hehehehehe..."

The black ooze began to form three figures, the figure observing the gruesome scene continued "Madness isn't really considered Balance in the universe... but this, Heheheha... (Yellow glowing, disturbing grin appears) does put a smile on my face."

One of the figures formed into a being with a cloaked body his face was shrouded in darkness as his cloaked fumed black smoke his arms hid underneath his cloak giving him a ominous appearance.

A separate figure formed black gothic armor over his tar-like body his head formed a metal skull helmet covering his head and kept it hidden as the eye holes were left dark keeping a lifeless stare at all times as a yellow slime materialized a cape behind him.

The final figure began to yell out in pain as his form began to take the shape of a black skeleton with his eye sockets flashing yellow slowly, the black ooze stuck onto the figure and snapped as it flailed around as another set of arms formed under his original. Each hand on the figure had three fingers, each with a single thumb as the figure formed a black hooded robe over his skeletal body while his ribcage glowed yellow as his eye sockets did the same.

The figure reached over on his shoulders with both of his upper arms and pulled the hood over his black skull and turned away as the shadowy figure finished "The Balance is broken, and we shall always endure."

Tsunoda stood up shaking in fear as the armored figure stared at him and walked over to him making metallic footsteps as he jabbed his clawed gauntlets into Tsunoda's throat causing him to gag and the armored figure said "Your services are no longer required, boy."

The figure finger tips began to glow an orange light in Tsunoda's throat which had began to burn his flesh before the figure tossed him at a wall and turned away as the body burned to ash. The Figure pointed at the cloaked figure and ordered "Audidtor of Silence, slay ensure that Shido and the others are reduced to nothing. We do not want our presence known."

The cloaked figure now named Auditor of Silence, slowly nodded in a very silent manner and phased through the wall as Shido's voice was heard "What the hell are yo... NA AHHHHHHHHH AH GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The four armed black skeleton turned towards the armored figure as the sound of the other two boys screaming in agony and terror before joking in a morbid way with deep calm relaxed tone "Ahhh music to my skull."

The Auditor then phased through the wall bowed his head indicating his success while the armored figure kicked down the wall and revealed Shido's body brutally ripped apart the floor and walls stained with his blood. Shido's head was seen laying on his bed his tongue ripped out and his eyes melted in his skull as the armored figure turned towards the Auditor who remained ominously silent and said "Good work. No trace of us remains."

The Auditor then raised his hand revealing a long boney fingered black hand with claw-like nails with the black ooze swirling over his finger tips and stayed as a sphere.

 **With the group**

Aiko was seen walking with the group and watched with a emotionless stare as Alice and Kohta were seen holding hands as Kohta asked "You alright Alice?"

Alice then answered in a innocent way "I'm ok, how about you?"

Kohta sighed and answered while eyeing the other survivors "Oh I'll be fine."

Shizuka noticed from behind Aiko and sighed before quickly snatching her up and over her shoulders as Aiko was shocked while Shizuka looked up with a smile and asked "You miss Death?"

Aiko looked down in silence as she looked at Takashi who was actually making a fairly decent stand in leader for Death keeping the group together as Saya's mother walked beside him and asked "So this man whose leading your group... his name is Death?"

Takashi sighed and stated "Yeah, and he's got the magic mumbo jumbo to prove it. Trust me it's safer around him, he's even taken out a few of the bigger undead."

Mrs. Takagi raised a brow and gave impressed smirk and asked "He's taken down some of the bigger undead? That's... impressive."

Takashi nodded and agreed "Yeah, wait until you see his giant undead serpent that he commands."

Then a man ahead whispered "Big buy six o'clock!"

The group all hid behind cars and buildings as a bone giant stomped it's way across the street and stared down towards the group's direction, the bone giant gave a low growl before turning back and gave a low roar and stomped away. Then a large number of undead human were seen following the bone giant as Mrs. Takagi noticed and asked while whispering "They're following that big one like a pack."

Takashi then explained "A pack leader, Death said that some of the dead would follow one, taking out the pack leader would render the rest in a momentary daze before returning to a natural course of walking."

Mr.s Takagi sighed and joked "Well... at least there's variety in the zombies now, not like that one show with... walkers right?"

Takashi signed and said "This isn't the walking dead, these dead have some intelligence, they still have personality and are more dangerous."

 **In the city**

A group of civilians were grouped together and chained as the Necromancer and Frostbane observed them as a young man shouted "YOU FUCKING COWARDS COME HERE AND FIGHT WILL YA!"

The Necromancer pointed at the man and joked "I want it."

Frostbane groaned annoyingly and said "Then take him."

The Necromancer rubbed his skeletal hands together and wiggled his fingers and said with sadistic tone "With pleasure hehehehehe!"

The Necromancer walked over to the young man and stared at him with his lifeless eye sockets and knelt down and forcefully picked up his hand before breaking one finger causing the man to yell in pain "AAAAAHHHAHAAAAAAA!"

The Necromancer scoffed and said "Not a bad tune... lets try the wrist..."

The Necromancer twisted the man's wrist causing him to cry out in even more pain "OHAHAAAAAAA OH GOD THE PAIN!"

The Necromancer chuckled "Hehehehehehehehahahahaha! Oh you've got a nice tune... oh how I've missed this!"

The Necromancer pulled out a knife and slashed off the man's hand causing the others to gasp, scream and faint from the sight as the man screamed in even more pain "NOOOOAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

The Necromancer then picked up the hand and dangled it in front of it's owner morbidly taunting him "Look me I used to be your hand ahaha! Hehehehehahaha! Oh this is so much fun! Never so much fun in the prison, so many dull screams (sighs of boredom) But now... hehehehe I get have all the wondrous sounds of pain through my skull!"

The Necromancer smacked the young man with his own hand and joked "Why you hitting yourself boy?!"

Then a woman shouted "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The Necromancer turned his gaze to see Rika among the human prisoners and tossed the lifeless hand away before walking over to her as she kept a stern hateful stare at him.

The Necromancer crouched down in front of Rika and asked "Do not fear death?"

Rika spat on the Necromancer's skull and said "Fuck off!"

The Necromancer stared down and stood up and said "How rude, from a big breasted bitch."

Rika then countered "Says the Ghost Rider wannabe!"

The Necromancer gestured his hand at Rika and shouted "SEE FROSTBANE, I TOLD YA I LOOK LIKE A GHOST RIDER KNOCKOFF! YOU OWE ME TWENTY SOULS NOW!"

Frostbane crossed his arms and said with a uncaring tone "Delightful news Necromancer."

The Necromancer walked away from Rika and shrugged while stating "How could I not resist bringing that up again?"

Frostbane sighed as he stared at the survivors and stated "She should execute them as my master has suggested."

The Necromancer waved it off and said "Oh come on, what's the fun in that? We can have a bit of fun with them before we finish them off what do ya say?"

Frostbane shook his head and walked away stating "There is now honor in torture."

The Necromancer chuckled and stared at Rika and stated "But there is pleasure in it heheheheh!"

 **The Etenral throne**

Artorus was continuing to train his newest recruit the two clashing swords as Artorus was quick to disarm and pin him to the floor and ordered "Again!"

Artorus handed the sword back as the undead angel swung at him as he ducked and held his blade at his neck and said "Too slow. Remember, just because you are possessing a body doesn't mean you are unstoppable. One good cleave at the neck and it's over for you, and you'll have to find a new body to possess. Do I make my self clear?"

The undead angel nodded silently as Artorus removed his blade and suggested "You'll need a name if we are to continue our training, you'll be called Rot from this day on, for you your soul has rotted away into a weapon of my design."

The undead angel then answered with no emotion "As you wish my lord."

Artorus grinned under his mask while in his dungeon the frozen Judicator was seen as guards guarded his cell while the judge of the dead's eyes glowed green and eyed the two guards as the ice cracked.

 **To be continued**


End file.
